


i want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

by amandundundun



Series: Love is Our Resistance [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Immortality, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandundundun/pseuds/amandundundun
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is a Muse-- a human with an incredibly powerful soul that allows them to encourage creativity and innovation in others and extends their lifetime. Every Muse has a non-Muse soulmate, and Viktor has finally found his after one hundred and thirteen years of waiting.But it’s still the beginning, not happily ever after. Viktor’s strictly traditional family is strangely silent when it comes to Viktor’s soulmate being a man, essentially ending their ancient bloodline. Yuuri is terrified of what soulbonding to Viktor will mean. And despite feeling like they’ve known each other their entire lives, Viktor and Yuuri don’t really know each other at all.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Love is Our Resistance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845394
Comments: 39
Kudos: 114





	1. you are the one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with part two of my Muse AU! If you haven't read [Love is Our Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475302/chapters/61795288), then please read that, first. Otherwise, you'll be very lost.  
> Fic and chapter titles from "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse. Again, a wildly inappropriate association tone-wise, but I couldn't help but make the reference. 
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: This chapter deals with quite a bit of anxiety about the consequences of an abnormally long lifespan. Yuuri worries about the prospect of outliving all of his friends and family by hundreds of years and recalls a past OC family member's death (grandfather). Viktor deals with the intensity of his newly returned emotions, resulting in a lot of crying. However, this chapter is honestly pretty fluffy, overall. It's all pretty tame but I don't want anybody going in unprepared. 
> 
> The rating has gone up from part one as Viktor and Yuuri explore their connection (eventually). As indicated by the "mature" rating, it will be steamy but not explicit. I haven't decided if I'm going to write smut for this AU yet, but if I do it will be a separate work so if it's not your thing it won't be a necessary read. 
> 
> I have been writing a lot lately thanks to the motivation I get lurking on the [18OI Discord Server](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB). However, I should be going back to work (finally) in the next month or so, so updates may become less frequent. I will let you know! Thank you for all of your support so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_ “You trick your lovers  _

_ that you’re wicked and divine, _

_ You may be a sinner, _

_ But your innocence is mine.” _

_ \--  _ Undisclosed Desires by Muse

*~*~*  
  


“Did you even hear them leave?” Yuuri asks, helping Viktor off the ground. When they finally remember Mila and Minako were in the room at the beginning of the resonance test, the two women are nowhere to be seen. 

Yuuri desperately hopes they were gone before he put his tongue in Viktor’s mouth. Minako is basically his great-grandmother, and he really never wants his great-grandmother to watch him make out with anyone. 

“I was a little preoccupied,” Viktor answers with a wink, although his eyes are drooping with exhaustion and he ends up looking drunk. 

Yuuri turns bright red, regardless, and steadies Viktor on his feet. “We-- we should get you to bed. Did you not sleep well last night?”

“Oh, it’s part of breaking the stasis. I’ll likely--” Viktor pauses to yawn widely, “--sleep quite a bit in the next few days.” 

Yuuri just nods-- he can feel the anxiety starting to creep up on him. Is he supposed to take care of Viktor like his great-grandmother took care of Minako after her stasis broke? Is Viktor going to go home to Russia? Is Yuuri expected to follow him? 

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” The worry in Viktor’s voice snaps Yuuri out of his spiral. He forces a smile onto his face. 

“Yes, of course,” he lies. “Just a little-- overwhelmed. I’ll be fine.” 

Either Yuuri is a better liar than he thought or Viktor is too tired to catch it or care, because the older man just nods sympathetically. 

After a moment of awkward silence between them Yuuri realizes Viktor is waiting for him to say something. “Uh, let’s go find them. And get you back to your room.”

Viktor smiles gratefully. 

*~*~*

Mila and Minako are waiting out in the hall, talking quietly and typing on their phones. They look up when Yuuri and Viktor emerge from the conference room-- Minako is wearing a huge, smug grin, and Mila’s isn’t much better. 

“They’re going to be dangerous together,” Viktor whispers. He’s draped over Yuuri, using the shorter man as support, so his lips brush Yuuri’s ear as he speaks. Yuuri tries very hard not to let his legs buckle underneath him-- the last thing he needs right now is to end up on the ground with Viktor on top of him. He just nods in agreement, trying not to think about how if Minako and Mila are working together, that means Viktor and Yuuri are  _ together.  _

“So, Mr. Nikiforov,” Minako drawls, and the tone of her voice has Yuuri bracing himself, “Do you kiss a lot of married men like that?” 

Yuuri looks to Viktor in horror and sees the other man turn red, the blush spreading to the tips of his ears. 

Mila bursts into giggles. “I’m honestly terrified to find out how having full access to your emotions will affect what an absolutely ridiculous drama queen you are.” 

“ _ Mila~,”  _ Viktor whines. “It was an honest mistake. Yuuri says it’s happened to him before.” 

Minako and Mila just snicker and exchange a glance. 

“ _ Yuuri!~”  _ Viktor turns his whining up a notch and sags further into Yuuri’s arms. The taller man twists so Yuuri has to scramble to catch him, the result being Yuuri supporting Viktor like he would a swooning maiden in a crappy romance. “They’re so mean to me, Yuuri. Tell them to stop,” he pouts, pushing out his bottom lip. It’s so cute Yuuri nearly combusts. 

Yuuri pauses as he scrambles for something to say, and there’s a flash and a click as Mila pulls out her phone and takes a picture of the pair. 

Viktor swoons further, “Make sure his arms are in the picture, Mila. He’s so strong!” Mila nods vigorously and snaps a few more photos. 

Yuuri is definitely going to explode. 

“Alright, alright,” Minako says with a laugh. “As much as I love what’s happening here, I think we better get Viktor to bed before he either passes out or bursts into tears.” 

Yuuri helps Viktor back to his feet and tries not to stare when tears actually begin to pool in the older man’s eyes. Yuuri scrambles for the handkerchief folded in his pocket and hands it to Viktor, who gives him a teary smile and uses it to wipe his face. 

Next to them, Minako grimaces-- the pocket square was meant to be purely decorative and Yuuri has been instructed many times throughout his life not to use the expensive pieces of material for any reason, but he hopes she’ll forgive him this once. 

Viktor is quiet for the elevator ride up to his sixth-floor suite. He leans heavily on Yuuri and dabs at the tears leaking out of his eyes and Yuuri can feel that he’s shaking slightly, although Yuuri doubts anyone but him notices.

The only time Yuuri acknowledges the conversation going on between Minako and Mila is when Minako directly asks, “Are you aware of what’s going to happen now that stasis is broken, Viktor?” 

Viktor just nods and trembles a little harder. 

Minako’s eyes flick to meet Yuuri’s. “And you, Yuuri?” 

“I--um--” Yuuri replies hoarsely. “I think so?” The elevator smoothly comes to a stop with a  _ ding. _

When Yuuri was young he became very interested in Muses and how they are different from other humans. He read every book and webpage he could get his hands on and asked Minako a million questions. But even after everything he’s read, in the end, the experiences of Muses differ from person to person. 

“Look, Mila and I are going to take care of the details for you guys, okay? All you have to worry about tonight is getting some rest,” Minako says as they step out of the elevator, addressing both of the young men. “Yuuri, make sure you  _ both  _ get some sleep. Then be down in the lobby tomorrow at nine-thirty with your things and we’ll all drive to Yuuri’s parents’ onsen and figure out things from there.” 

Viktor’s hand tightens on Yuuri’s suit jacket and sniffles. 

Mila opens the door to Viktor’s suite and the two men shuffle inside. Yuuri is surprised at how modest the suite is-- he’d expected a huge, lavish room given Viktor’s reputation of wealth and high status. But it’s exactly like the one Yuuri got for himself-- a small sitting room, a separate bedroom with a king-sized bed. Standard. Had nothing bigger been available?

Yuuri sees Minako attempt to leave and shoots her a desperate look. Is she really going to leave Yuuri alone with Viktor Nikiforov? 

Minako leans in and speaks quietly, rapidly in their native language-- “ _ His emotions are very unstable and he won’t want to break down in front of us. Just be patient and kind, call if there’s an emergency. I’m just a few floors away. _ ” 

Yuuri nods stiffly and somehow doesn’t lunge to grab Minako’s ankles and beg her to stay. 

And suddenly it’s just the two of them. 

The sniffling grows louder immediately after the door latches shut. Yuuri takes a deep breath-- this is Viktor Nikiforov, his idol, the man he’s admired since he was a kid. And Viktor needs  _ him,  _ Yuuri, to be his support until he gets his emotions under control. A part of Yuuri knows that Viktor will eventually see who Yuuri is and be disappointed-- he’ll see that Yuuri isn’t good enough for someone like him. But Yuuri can be here for him now. He has to keep it together, at least until Viktor falls asleep.

Viktor has slouched over on the couch and is sobbing harder now, his shoulders shaking with the force. 

Yuuri isn’t sure what to do except kneel down beside him and place a hand on his shoulder. “Is something wrong?” 

Still facedown on the couch, Viktor shakes his head. And then after a beat he shrugs his shoulders. “I’m a little overwhelmed,” he finally admits, echoing Yuuri’s earlier statement, his voice muffled in the cushions. 

Yuuri can’t help but chuckle, and Viktor raises his head to shoot him a hurt look. “Sorry!” Yuuri yelps. “I just-- ‘overwhelmed’ seems like an understatement, you know? I can’t even imagine.” 

The look on Viktor’s face softens and fresh tears run down his cheeks. He nods. “I think it’s only the beginning-- it will probably get worse. I’m really tired right now, but even though I forgot most of my time in stasis there are things I  _ do  _ remember and there are parts of my life that I haven’t faced with a full range of emotion in a long time and I just--” Viktor shakes his head and closes his eyes as he begins to shake harder. 

Yuuri-- isn’t good with words. He never has been and he doubts he ever will be. But there are two things he remembers as he tries to think of what to say to Viktor. One is the earlier misunderstanding-- Yuuri’s fear of talking to Viktor initially and Viktor’s fear of hearing what he didn’t want to hear had led to Viktor suffering. And second, he remembers something Minako told him years ago.

His mentor and his great-grandmother got into a fight years ago, when Yuuri was in his early teens. It hadn’t lasted long, but it must have been intense because Minako spent that night as his family’s Ryoken, drinking her way through the restaurant’s bar. Yuuko, nosy as ever and over to help Yuuri with his homework, had asked Minako what happened. 

With a shrug, Minako skirted the question with the statement-- “Communication is key, kids. Share your feelings with your partner no matter what.” 

Yuuko and Yuuri had never found out more about that fight, and frankly Yuuri never wants to know. Minako and Hiiobaasan usually got along so well that it had been scary to know that Minako hadn’t even been able to go home, even if it was just that one night. The lesson had stuck with Yuuri, even if he’d struggled to use it. 

Yuuri is going to do his best to get it right with Viktor. 

“I’m scared too,” Yuuri blurts out, maybe a little too loudly. 

Viktor startles a little. “I’m sorry, I know you didn’t ask for any of this.” 

“No, no! That’s not what I mean. I just mean-- we’re in this together, right?” Viktor's expression softens. “A-And you don't have to worry about holding back around me, because I'm not going to judge you. I-I know this isn't really how you are.”

Viktor sniffles and his lip wobbles and his face scrunches like he's trying to keep it in. He leans forward and rests his forehead on Yuuri's shoulder. “Thanks,” he says thickly. 

They stay like that for a little while until Viktor calms down again. He's sagging heavily on Yuuri and as much as Yuuri likes being this close to Viktor his back is starting to hurt and Yuuri should make sure he sleeps.

“Come on,” Yuuri coaxes. “Let's get you to bed.”

Viktor lets out a long low whine as Yuuri hauls him off the couch but doesn't make an effort to stop him. “Yuuri, you can sleep in the bed. I'll just take the couch,” he protests as he struggles to his feet. 

“No way, it’s your bed. I’m sleeping on the couch,” Yuuri insists. 

Viktor leans against the smaller man and fixes him with a teary stare. “Such a gentleman,” Viktor croaks. 

Having his idol so close to him-- feeling the larger man’s warmth and having those electric blue eyes trained on him-- is overwhelming. Yuuri’s poor heart can barely take it and he feels anxiety creep up on him, suffocating and heady. He takes a deep, shaky breath as they stumble through the doorway of the bedroom. 

“Yuuuuri, am I really that heavy?” Viktor says beside him, his voice attempted humor but it was clearly thick with real emotion and worry.

“Of course not, I’m just…” Yuuri trails off, the search for the right English words proving to be difficult among his anxiety. 

“Overwhelmed?” Viktor sniffs.

Yuuri huffs a breath. “I guess that’s our new motto.”

“Overwhelmed by my weight!” Viktor’s voice pitches up to a ridiculous tone, collapsing on the bed dramatically, limbs askew.

Yuuri can't help but laugh, his anxiety somewhat subsiding-- Viktor sounds like a giant petulant child. It's so different from the cool, collected man Yuuri has seen on TV since he was a kid. And honestly, it's kind of adorable. “Do you have pajamas?” he asks, turning to the small suitcase on the stand near the window. 

Viktor props himself up on his elbows. “No, I usually sleep naked,” he says with a wicked smirk. 

Yuuri nearly chokes on the air as he holds back a gasp. Did it just get hot in here? Why are his pants so tight? How did Viktor just go from puppy-dog cute to drop-dead sexy in five words?

Unaware of Yuuri’s struggle, the Muse just falls back on the bed again and proceeds to toe his shoes off and struggle with the buttons on his shirt at the same time. He starts to whine as his tired fingers fumble and slip. “Yuuri!” he cries. “Help me.”

_ This is how I die,  _ Yuuri decides. 

It takes a few deep breaths for Yuuri to remember how to walk. And more than a few deep breaths to keep from passing out while unbuttoning Viktor’s shirt. The Muse’s body is warm and firm when Yuuri's fingers brush it. With every button that slips from its fastening, more of Viktor’s smooth, toned chest is revealed. Yuuri can’t keep his eyes from greedily drinking in the sigh of the Muse’s abs, pecs, and soft pink nipples. 

Somehow, he finishes with the last button he helps the Muse sit up so Yuuri can help him wiggle out of the shirt. Yuuri’s face ends up very close to Viktor’s, and Yuuri makes the mistake of meeting the older man’s eyes. Viktor’s pupils are blown wide and trained so intensely on Yuuri that the younger man almost forgets how to breathe. 

Yuuri stumbles backward. “Um, I’ll just hang these up,” he says, clutching the shirt and jacket and spinning around to face the closet. But he can barely keep his fingers from shaking as he slips the clothes onto the hangers because he’s hyper-aware of the sound of Viktor undoing his belt and sliding off his pants. 

_ Breathe, Katsuki. You can’t pass out in front of Viktor Nikiforov,  _ he orders himself. 

“I’m going to the bathroom to brush my teeth, you can turn around now  _ Yuuri~,”  _ Viktor says teasingly. 

Yuuri doesn’t turn around until he hears the bathroom door shut.

*~*~*

Yuuri lasts approximately two minutes with his own thoughts. 

Viktor goddamn  _ Nikiforov  _ is his soulmate. Yuuri has a  _ soulmate,  _ full stop. He wasn’t even sure he’d ever find a decent relationship, let alone be lucky enough to be one of a handful of people this century who would find a soulmate in a Muse. 

There are dozens of thoughts running through Yuuri’s head, but the one that buckles his knees is the memory of the look on his great-grandmother’s face when she found out her son died. 

Logically, Yuuri knows that Hiiobaasan has lost many people in her life. She lost her grandparents and parents of old age long before Yuuri was born and her husband was killed in World War Two when Yuuri’s grandfather was just a baby, before she even met Minako. But the death of Yuuri’s grandfather was the only one Yuuri had been around to witness. 

Yuuri had been eleven years old, sneaking in a few minutes of video games before school early one morning when he heard a crash in the kitchen. At the time, he was sure Vicchan-- still a puppy-- was the culprit, and had rushed to grab him and clean up whatever mess he made before Mari accused him of being irresponsible. 

Instead, he had found his mother on her knees sobbing, a tray of food fallen at her feet, his father kneeling next to her with a hand on her shoulder. Mari stood a few feet back, staring at the counter with tears on her cheeks. And then he spotted Hiiobaasan and Minako. The Muse was watching Yuuri with a solemn face, her arm securely around her wife, and Hiiobaasan had the most disturbingly blank expression Yuuri had ever seen. 

Yuuri was used to Hiiobaasan’s easy, calm demeanor. Nothing seemed to ruffle her and she was a point of light and positivity in Yuuri’s life. But on the day Yuuri’s grandfather-- Hiiobaasan’s only child, and only in his sixties-- died, she looked entirely defeated. She had been quiet and withdrawn for months, rather stern and snappish for a year after that, not quite right ever since. Yuuri used to wonder if Hiiobaasan regretted becoming bonded to a Muse-- if she would try to separate herself from Minako and go back to living normally, or shrivel into an old lady before her eyes. Asking Minako a vague question one day had taught Yuuri that a Muse and their soulmate couldn’t unbond, but ever since then Yuuri had been frightened of the idea of outliving his whole family. 

And now, here he is. 

His heart hammering in his chest, Yuuri listens to make sure the shower is running before slipping out of the room and falling to sit in the corner furthest from the bedroom door. He pulls his phone from his pocket. His best friend Phichit answers on the second ring. 

“Yuuri! Is the party over already? Did you meet Viktor? Is he amazing? Are you going to get to work with him? Tell me  _ everything.”  _

Yuuri smiles shakily. The enthusiastic voice of his friend is already calming him down-- Phichit has been his closest friend and confidant ever since they attended music school together in America. Phichit is still in his last year of Berklee in Boston, Massachusetts, but they often talk about working together someday. 

“Uh, I did meet him. And we did a resonance test-- and I’m kind of freaking out,” Yuuri says hurriedly, and sucks in a shaky breath. 

“Woah, take a deep breath, Yuu. Since you’re panicking, I’m guessing you’re going to work with him, which is  _ awesome  _ and you need to remember all the good that’s going to come from it! He’s worked with thousands of people so I’m sure he’s super professional and won’t mind if you’re nervous--”

“Peach--” 

“And if he does, then  _ screw that guy.  _ You’re amazing and talented and everybody with a brain knows it, so if Viktor doesn’t see that then it’s  _ his loss.”  _

“Peach!” Yuuri hisses, slinking further away from the bedroom door. “We’re  _ soulmates  _ and I’m  _ freaking out.”  _

There’s a strangled gasping sound on the other side of the phone, and then-- “No. Fucking. Way.”

“Peach,” Yuuri begs, “He’ll be out of the shower soon, if he sees me freaking out…”  _ He’ll see how weak I am,  _ he finishes mentally. 

“Well, what are you worrying about, then? He’s your soulmate-- he’s guaranteed to like you. Have you ever heard of a Muse  _ not  _ liking their soulmate?” 

“It’s not-- it’s not that. Not at the moment, anyway, although I’m sure I’ll panic about that later,” Yuuri says with a dry laugh. “It’s-- Peach, if our bond completes, I’ll--” Yuuri swallows and takes a shaky breath-- “I’ll outlive everyone I care about.” 

Saying it out loud only makes Yuuri feel worse, and he curls in on himself like a little kid, wrapping his free arm around his leg as he tried valiantly not to cry.

“Yuuri,” Phichit says. His voice sounds thick with emotion, suddenly. “Buddy, you can’t think about that right now. You just found out you have a soulmate-- and he’s your dream guy! Try to stay in the moment, you know? At least for now. And then you can talk to your Hiiobaasan-- she’s been through the same thing, I bet she’ll have much better advice for you than I do.” 

For the first time that night, while Phichit tries to comfort him, Yuuri lets his emotions overwhelm him. He has to cover his mouth to muffle the sobs racking his body. “Peach, what will I do without you?” he croaks. 

Phichit just lets out a watery laugh. “Hey, don’t count me out yet! I’m only twenty, I don’t plan on dying anytime soon. And you never know, I could end up the platonic soulmate of an asexual, aromantic Muse! We’ll just compose music, take selfies, and play with hamsters all day long,” he says with a happy sigh. 

It’s Yuuri’s turn to laugh. “That’s the dream,” he agrees. 

“Yeah, and  _ your  _ dream-- a sexy Russian man with abs that could cut  _ glass--  _ is right in the other room! Just take a few deep breaths and remember that I’ll still be around for a long time yet, okay?” Phichit says gently. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Yuuri replies thickly. 

Yuuri hears the shower turn off in the other room, “Um, I gotta go. Thanks for-- everything.” 

“I’ll be here if you need me, but in the meantime, go create some juicy details to tell me later.” 

Yuuri hangs up and wipes his eyes just in time to hear Viktor call for him from the other room. “Yuuri?” 

“I’ll be there in just a moment,” Yuuri calls back as evenly as possible, dabbing his face more insistently. He takes a few deep breaths before going back into the bedroom. 

Viktor is rifling through his suitcase, wearing only the tiniest pair of black men’s bikini underwear. The scandalous pair of fabric is riding up, revealing the bottoms of the most glorious asscheeks Yuuri has ever seen. Yuuri’s jaw is nearly on the floor, unable to look away, when Viktor suddenly turns around and Yuuri nearly breaks his neck whipping his head away before he has a literal heart attack. 

“Do you need pajamas, Yuuri? I have some clean workout clothes you can wear.” 

“Oh, um, it’s okay, you can wear them.”  _ I won’t survive if he sleeps in those. I just won’t,  _ Yuuri thinks hysterically. 

There’s a pause. “Uh, I tried, since you seem uncomfortable, but it just felt so warm and restricting, I started to get anxious…” Viktor’s voice is tight, and when Yuuri chances a look at him, his face is beet red like  _ he’s  _ the one about to pass out from embarrassment. Suddenly the unstable Muse shuffles behind his suitcase and folds his arms across his chest, tears once again pooling in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

_ Way to go, Katsuki. He’s the one having a hard time right now, you need to get a grip.  _ “Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m fine! Really. I’ll wear the clothes, and you can sleep however you like,” Yuuri quickly reassures, reaching out his hand. 

Viktor relaxes a little and hands over the clothes. “Thank you,” he says softly. 

“I’m-- I’m going to take a shower. Try to get some sleep, okay?” And Yuuri hurries to the bathroom without waiting for Viktor’s response. 

~*~*~

Yuuri showers quickly-- again, he shouldn’t be left alone too long with his thoughts, and he’s exhausted from the night’s events. Regardless of how uncomfortable the hotel’s couch looks, he can’t wait to pass out and get a few hours of freedom from his anxiety. 

When he’s done he pulls on the clothes Viktor gave him and watches helplessly as the sag around him like he’s a child playing dress-up. But there’s no way he’s taking them  _ off.  _ He tightens the drawstring waist of the sweatpants until they stay in place on his hips and tries to adjust the shirt so it’s not showing an awkward amount of his collarbone. If he gets distracted and pulls the fabric to his nose to take in the clean smell of Viktor’s detergent and the hint of his expensive cologne-- well, nobody is there so see him except his own reflection.

Viktor is still and quiet under the blankets when Yuuri steps out of the bathroom but the lights are still on. When Yuuri closes the door behind him the Muse stirs. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor says groggily. 

Yuuri freezes. “Uh, sorry. I’ll be out on the couch if you need anything.”

“Actually--” Viktor begins. 

_ Uh oh, he’s going to send me back to my room, isn’t he? Does he not want to deal with me now that he knows how freaked out I am? _

“Can you-- stay?” 

Yuuri blinks. “You mean, in here?”

Viktor nods. 

“Uh, sure, I’ll just grab some blankets and I can sleep on the floor if you need me to.” Yuuri starts toward the living room to grab the extra blankets from the couch. 

“No, wait, I mean will you-- sleep in the bed with me?” Viktor says quickly. Yuuri turns back in surprise and the Muse’s face quickly turns bright red. “Only if you want! If it makes you uncomfortable you can sleep on the couch, I’ll be fine.” 

“I-- If it will make you feel better, I will. If you’re sure.” 

Viktor nods vigorously and his body visibly sags in relief. 

_ You can do this, Katsuki,  _ he tells himself.  _ He’s scared and just needs some company, that’s all.  _

Yuuri takes a deep breath before he clicks off the light and slips under the covers next to Viktor. He’s shaking and his heart is beating wildly in his chest but Viktor moves immediately to lay against Yuuri and clings to Yuuri’s shirt like an overgrown child. Yuuri runs his fingers through the Muse’s silvery hair-- the strands are fine and silky and Viktor hums with pleasure. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor whispers, his eyes still shut. 

Yuuri’s hand stills.

“No, don’t stop,” Viktor says hurriedly. Yuuri relaxes and starts moving his hand again. “I just-- was wondering-- will you kiss me again?” 

Yuuri freezes, his heart speeding up dramatically.  _ Oh crap, oh crap. _

“You--you don’t have to, if it makes you uncomfortable. But earlier I thought that would be our only kiss and I--” Yuuri can feel Viktor’s tears begin to dampen his shirt-- “I didn’t get to enjoy it.”

Viktor sniffles and Yuuri shuffles back so he can see Viktor’s face. His eyes are red from crying all night, but there’s something else behind the physical difference. Yuuri recognizes the expression in the other man’s eyes because it’s something Yuuri himself wears frequently. Viktor looks afraid, uncertain, self-conscious-- like he’s going to be rejected and thrown out of bed into the street. It’s a little surprising, actually, to see something Yuuri perceives as a weakness of his own in the eyes of someone he admires as much as Viktor. But Yuuri doesn’t judge or pity Viktor for those emotions, he just desperately wants to reassure him that he isn’t doing anything wrong and there’s no need to despair. Maybe, if he weren’t so tired, there would be a lesson to learn there, but it’s lost in the moment.

What Viktor doesn’t know is that Yuuri is already far, far gone for the beautiful man laying next to him and he would do anything to see him happy and safe. And he’s going to try his damndest to make sure Viktor has that happy life with  _ Yuuri _ as opposed to anywhere else. Even if Yuuri isn’t sure that’s possible.

But he can’t form the right words or the right speech when he’s lost in those blue eyes, and even if he could he isn’t sure he’d have the confidence to speak. So he just cradles Viktor’s face in one hand and leans in to press his lips against the Muse’s. 

Yuuri tries to pour what he feels into the kiss. The happiness and protection he offers, the support and understanding, the willingness to do whatever it takes to make this work. This situation has Yuuri terrified and part of him knows he’s way out of his league but he isn’t the sort to turn down a challenge when the result is something he really wants, and in just a few hours he’s already smitten with Viktor. 

The kiss is sweet and gentle but no less desperate than their first because they can both still feel the urgency of the soulmate bond under their skin. Yuuri briefly wonders if the electrifying feeling will ever fade or if all of their kisses will always be this spellbinding. But despite the enthusiasm with which Viktor first responded, Yuuri soon notices the other man’s responses slow and his body melts against Yuuri’s own. So Yuuri presses two more soft kisses to Viktor’s lips before shifting to pull the taller man against him and bury his face in his silver hair. 

Viktor sighs in contentment and drapes an arm over Yuuri’s waist. “I’m so happy to have finally found you,” Viktor breathes. “I waited so long.” 

Yuuri swallows against a lump of emotion in his throat. How is it possible they only met tonight? How has Yuuri managed to already become so enchanted with the Muse? “I’m sorry I made you wait,” he says finally. 

For a moment he thinks he’s waited too long and that Viktor is already asleep because his breathing is even and slow. But just as Yuuri closes his eyes he hears Viktor mumble, “It was worth it.” 


	2. your beauty is not just a mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri bond as they deal with Viktor's unstable emotions and a car ride back to Hasetsu. Mila worries about Viktor's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! The chapter title again comes from "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse. 
> 
> CW: Uncontrollable emotions, minor anxiety

With the next morning comes a sense of reality that didn’t quite sink in the night before.

Yuuri wakes up first, and rather suddenly. Viktor’s head is pillowed on Yuuri’s chest and he’s breathing evenly, his silver bangs falling in his face and one hand clutching the fabric of Yuuri’s shirt. 

_ It wasn’t a dream,  _ he thinks, the thought almost too overwhelming to fully acknowledge.

He doesn’t mean to wake the sleeping Muse-- dreads to, in fact, because he looks so ethereal in the morning light-- but when he reaches for his phone to check for messages and the time he shifts just enough to wake Viktor. 

Yuuri holds his breath as Viktor stirs, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes fluttering open. He looks up at Yuuri with a confused, glazed look and studies him for a second before a smile spreads across his face. 

Yuuri’s heart nearly stops. How can one man be so beautiful? 

“Hi,” Viktor breathes, leaning back and rolling off Yuuri. The younger man regrets the loss immediately.

“G-Good morning,” Yuuri responds. His voice is hoarse from sleep and it cracks as he tries to speak. “Did you sleep well?” 

Viktor’s smile just widens. “Better than I can ever remember.” 

“Me too,” Yuuri answers honestly, and Viktor beams. 

But after that they have to get up and get ready. It’s already almost eight, and despite being a complete emotional mess Viktor insists on doing his entire morning routine. 

“It will only take an hour to get to Hasetsu,” Yuuri tells the Muse as he gathers his beauty products, “You can wait until then, if it’s easier.” 

“I can’t leave the room like  _ this!”  _ Viktor wails, gesturing at himself. 

Yuuri just freezes and stares. Besides mild bedhead and a little bit of red around his eyes from crying the night before he looks-- well, gorgeous. Yuuri has been able to think of little else since he woke up besides how beautiful Viktor is and how he can’t believe the night before wasn’t a dream. 

Only in his wildest, most secret fantasies has Yuuri ever dared to imagine being Viktor’s soulmate. But he has been, this whole time. 

And not only is he Viktor’s soulmate, but he’s  _ kissed  _ Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri has posters of the Muse in his room, gets notifications on his phone when news articles or pictures about him pop up online, and keeps a box of well-worn swimsuit magazines from throughout Viktor’s career under his bed. Yet he’s  _ kissed  _ him-- and held him while he slept, took off his shirt, and dried the tears from his face. 

So despite the turbulence of being in Viktor’s presence, and the fact that Viktor is currently slamming around in the bathroom muttering about how terrible he looks, Yuuri can’t bring himself to be too anxious this morning. He’s still a little numb from last night, so while he’ll almost definitely feel it later, once he’s home and this all becomes more real, for now he just picks up the phone and orders them breakfast. 

~*~*~

Yuuri steers a sulking Viktor out of the elevator toward the lobby, dragging the Muse’s luggage behind them. Minako had delivered a bag with an outfit and a toothbrush this morning and declared she would take the rest of his things to the car for him if he took care of Viktor’s. Unfortunately, Viktor’s suitcase was three times the size of the one Yuuri had back in his room. 

“I need an Americano, Yuuri,” he whines. “Iced, double the shots, or I won’t survive!” 

“You can sleep in the car,” Yuuri suggests. 

Viktor stomps his feet like a toddler. “I’ve never been able to sleep in cars! Planes, sure, but cars move too much. And I’m  _ so tired.”  _

Yuuri clenches his jaw and tries not to say something unkind. He started the day with a lot of patience but Viktor has been pinging between emotions all morning and  _ nothing  _ has been going right, in Viktor’s eyes. 

First Viktor couldn’t get the water in the sink to the right temperature-- he claimed it was too hot, “My skin is delicate, Yuuri! I’ll be blotchy!”, which caused him to get so angry and frustrated that he threw his washcloth and knocked over his only bottle of concealer, which shattered on the floor. He spent the next ten minutes crying and apologizing as Yuuri did his best to clean up the mess, and then the ten minutes after that giving Yuuri the silent treatment because Yuuri wouldn’t let him use what was left in the bottom half of the bottle because it was full of tiny glass shards. And then there was breakfast-- Viktor  _ hated  _ the coffee and the tea, saying the coffee was too weak and complaining that there wasn’t any jam for his tea, and then the texture of the omelet was slightly off and he refused to eat it. 

Then there were the bursts of anger while packing, which led to Yuuri standing in the other room and trying his best not to touch  _ anything,  _ as he’d been instructed. Once packing was done Viktor had been so excited he’d pulled Yuuri out of the door singing and jumping around, using every bit of the small reserve of energy he had built up while sleeping as he chattered about how excited he was to meet Yuuri’s family, only to crash moments ago in the elevator. 

But before Yuuri can snap at Viktor, he suddenly drops Yuuri’s hand and dashes across the lobby. “Mila~!” he sings. 

Yuuri feels a sting of jealousy in his chest as his soulmate flings himself into the pretty redhead’s arms. At least until Viktor says, “Mila,  _ you’ll  _ get me a coffee, won’t you?” Yuuri’s jealousy immediately fades into exasperated amusement as he watches the Muse negotiate for a coffee stop on their way to Hasetsu.

“Yuuri!” Yuuko appears out of nowhere and latches onto Yuuri’s arm. “ _ OhmygoshYuuriyou’reViktorNikiforov’ssoulmateIcan’tbelieveityou’resolucky.”  _ Her Japanese is so fast that Yuuri wouldn’t have a hope of understanding her if he wasn’t a native speaker, so hopefully Viktor didn't hear. 

“I’m still not convinced that this isn’t a vivid hallucination caused by laced canapes,” Yuuri mutters. 

Yuuko rolls her eyes. “You just can’t stand the fact that good things happen to you, can you? 

“N--no! I know good things happen to me! This is different, Yuuko. This is--” Yuuri’s eyes flick over to make sure Viktor is still preoccupied with Mila, and it seems as if they’re suddenly having a serious conversation. Viktor looks tense, but he’s wearing sunglasses so it’s hard to tell. He loses his train of thought. 

“This is-- what?” Yuuko prompts, and Yuuri snaps back to the moment. 

“--something out of a romance movie,” Yuuri finishes after another moment of thought. “This kind of thing doesn’t happen to people like me.” 

“Viktor’s soulmate had to be  _ somebody.  _ Why  _ not  _ you?” Yuuko tilts her head in question in that way that always makes Yuuri feel like she’s trying to read his mind. 

But even if she could read his mind she wouldn’t get much of an answer because Yuuri has no clue why this is happening to him. All he knows is he’s going to cling to it for as long as he can because having Viktor’s attention is bliss. 

Long arms wrap around his middle just then and Viktor slumps against Yuuri’s back. “Yuuri~,” Viktor whines, “Let’s get going. I need caffeine!” 

Yuuko’s expression brightens at the Muse’s appearance and she looks like she’s going to explode with everything she wants to say to him but Viktor doesn’t look at her or acknowledge her presence. Yuuri opens his mouth to say something (probably ill-advised) to ease the tension but Yuuko catches his eye and gives him an understanding smile. 

“I’m going to go call Takeshi and make sure he opened the rink on time. The girls were giving him a hard time this morning.” And then Yuuko steps away with a wave, ducking outside with her phone. 

Viktor relaxes his hold on Yuuri a bit and the younger man pats the Muse’s hands comfortingly. “You don’t need to be jealous of Yuuko.” 

“I can’t really help myself right now,” Viktor says stiffly. 

“Oh. Right,” Yuuri replies dumbly. “Um, let’s load our things in the car?” 

While Minako and Mila check the group out of their rooms, Yuuko finishes her call, and Hiiobaasan settles into the driver’s seat, Yuuri and Viktor take their places in the back of the rental van. 

Viktor is fidgeting with his phone, checking it every few seconds. Yuuri knows Viktor was acting strangely while they were putting their luggage in the trunk but Yuuri figured it was just because he had been talking to Yuuko and Viktor couldn’t reign in the jealousy remaining after yesterday’s misunderstanding. But now that the Muse’s anxiety is directed at the phone Yuuri is pretty sure he misread the situation. 

Yuuri doesn’t want to pry, but he also made a promise to help Viktor while he adjusts to being out of stasis, so he decides to give Viktor a chance to open up to him rather than asking directly. “Are you waiting for a call?” Yuuri asks. 

Viktor flinches and shoves the phone in the pocket of his coat. He folds his arms over his chest as if he’s trying to keep himself from immediately retrieving it. “Maybe.” 

So much for his plan. “Oh, well, you don’t have to tell me anything but I noticed you seemed nervous,” Yuuri explains quickly. 

Viktor is silent for a moment before he says quietly, without looking at Yuuri, “Mila said she informed my grandmother of what happened and I’m just-- surprised she hasn’t called.” 

“I’m sure she’ll call soon,” Yuuri offers. 

Viktor grimaces, “Probably.” 

“Ah, I mean--” 

“No, it’s okay. You didn’t know.” Viktor shoots Yuuri a tight smile and takes his phone out again. “Besides,” he says after a moment in a light but rather fake tone, “at least we don’t have to tell the press yet.” 

Yuuri suddenly feels nauseous. “The press?” he asks weakly. 

Viktor just nods. “We’ll need to make a statement, preferably before the public finds out. But it will be hard for me to deal with the media before my emotions even out, so hopefully she won’t call for another couple of days, at least.” 

“That's-- good.” 

The short pause that follows builds the tension so quickly that Yuuri doesn’t even have time to react before Viktor snaps. “If you don’t want to tell people you’re with me, say it now,” Viktor bites out. “I know you don’t want to be here, you’ve been mad at me all morning!” 

Yuuri is stunned silent for a moment-- even though Viktor’s emotions have been unpredictable all morning, this is the first time Viktor has been truly angry at him. “I-- I'm sorry, Viktor! I just don't like public speaking, and I'm not mad at you, I promise!” 

But if anything, Yuuri’s words just make it worse. Viktor is fully sobbing now, his face red and his chest heaving. Yuuri reaches forward in a blind attempt to comfort Viktor but he slaps Yuuri’s hand away. “But  _ I’m _ mad, Yuuri! You don’t even like me, you’re probably still in love with Yuuko!”

Yuuko chooses the exact wrong time to open the van door, and she locks eyes with Yuuri just as Viktor accuses Yuuri of being in love with her. Her expression goes carefully blank as she quickly backs away and slams the door shut again. 

Yuuri has never been so embarrassed in his life. “Viktor!” he screeches. “I told you that in private-- and I don’t feel that way about her anymore!” 

The Muse just cries harder. “Then why don’t you want to be seen with me?” 

At a loss and growing more distressed by the Muse’s crying by the second, Yuuri throws his arms into the air. “I don’t know what you want from me, Viktor! I  _ never  _ said I didn’t want to be seen with you.” 

The van door slams open again and Mila launches in, her face just as red as her hair. “What did you do to him?” she demands, glaring at Yuuri. 

Before Yuuri can protest, Hiiobaasan turns around in her seat (where she’s been the whole time, oh gosh) and lays a hand on Mila’s shoulder. “Viktor’s just struggling with his emotions, right now, Ms. Babicheva. They’ll work this out.” 

Mila looks incredibly torn-- it’s clear to Yuuri from the worry on the girl’s face that she’s fond of Viktor and wants to help, but there isn’t much she can do about the Muse’s wild emotions. She throws another distrustful look at Yuuri but backs out of the vehicle and closes the door, although she stays just outside with one eye on the two. Hiiobaasan turns back around and busies herself with her phone. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri says gently, reaching forward. But the Muse throws himself into Yuuri’s arms before he can say anything else. 

“I’m sorry, please don’t hate me,” Viktor cries, clutching Yuuri around the middle. His tears soak into Yuuri’s shirt and drip onto his neck. 

“Why would I hate you?” Yuuri asks. “I know you can’t help how you feel right now.” The younger man begins rubbing hesitant circles into the Muse’s back in what feels like an awkward attempt to calm him. It does, however, seem to be working. Viktor takes a deep, shuddering breath and his crying stops. 

“Sorry,” Viktor repeats again, but more calmly this time. 

“You’re okay,” Yuuri reassures him. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like I didn’t want to be here. I’m very happy to be your soulmate, I promise.” 

Viktor pulls back and wipes his eyes before turning the shimmering blue orbs on Yuuri. “Can we get coffee now?” he asks sheepishly. 

Yuuri can’t help but crack a smile. “Yeah, of course.” 

*~*~*

The Muse cheers up considerably when they arrive at the little cafe down the street. 

“Do you want one of those big, ridiculous, sugary coffees you love?” Mila asks Viktor as she collects the orders of those in the van.

“Ah.” Viktor shrugs as some of his happiness flags. “I don’t want to break my diet.” 

“I’m sure Yuuri doesn’t mind, does he?” Mila asks Yuuri pointedly. Her sharp eyes leave no room for disagreement even though Yuuri definitely isn’t planning on commenting on whatever coffee choice Viktor makes. 

“Um, of course not,” Yuuri says, a little uncomfortable under the watch of the formidable Russian woman. “You should get whatever you want.” 

Viktor beams at Yuuri and proceeds to instruct Mila to get him the largest iced mocha they have, complete with extra chocolate, extra whipped cream, and extra shots of espresso. When Mila returns to the van with their drinks and he takes the first sip he hums in delight, his pink lips turning upward in happiness. “I haven’t had one of these in ages,” he says with a happy sigh. 

Before Yuuri can comment, Viktor thrusts the drink toward the younger man. “Here, have a taste.” 

Yuuri prefers tea to coffee and the overabundance of sugar doesn’t really appeal to him, but he leans forward and takes a sip, anyway. A sickening sweetness hits his tongue and his face screws up in distaste. 

Viktor giggles. “Too much?” 

“Maybe a little,” Yuuri admits with a grin. “But you like it, right?”

“It’s  _ amazing,”  _ Viktor groans. He leans forward and presses a soft, brief kiss to Yuuri’s lips, and when he pulls away Yuuri can taste the sugar left behind. If Yuuri could eat all sweets like this, he would probably develop the world’s biggest sweet tooth. 

Despite how frustrating the last few hours have been, they’ve done nothing to stop or even slow Yuuri’s rapidly growing affection for Viktor. Because in between the wild emotions are the little things slowly stealing Yuuri’s heart-- the happy hum Viktor makes when he drinks a giant, sugary coffee, that big soppy smile he hasn’t directed at anybody but Yuuri, the way the Muse’s emotions tend to be more positive than negative. Even if Viktor has been crying a lot, his frustration and anger are mild compared to what some people with uncontrolled emotions would have, Yuuri included.

As they approach Hasetsu, the road winds to pass near the sea and Viktor turns to watch, the morning light shining through his light hair and making it glisten like ice in the sun. The Muse turns back after a few minutes and catches Yuuri staring at him, but Yuuri turns away before he can see the small smile creep onto Viktor’s face. 

*~*~*

It isn’t that Mila isn’t happy that Viktor has found his soulmate. Viktor, even cut off from his emotions, is a kind and dedicated man. Despite being only twenty years old and therefore significantly younger than Viktor (though more-so chronologically), Viktor has treated her with respect from the day she became his assistant eight months ago. Even though he’s a living legend in Russia-- the heir to the Nikiforov Muse Dynasty, known worldwide for the strength of his creative energy and his effortless charisma-- he’s remarkably humble. He doesn’t demand Mila run nonsense tasks or treat her like she’s nothing just because she’s inexperienced. Mila likes to think she’s one of the people closest to Viktor at the moment-- one of his only confidants-- and her affection for him has caused her to become protective of the Muse. 

Yuuri seems-- fine. He’s certainly smitten with Viktor and has treated him gently so far. It bodes well that Minako Okukawa is a family member, as Japanese Muses are left alone to do as they like. Maybe her influence is enough to ensure that Yuuri won’t take advantage of Viktor. 

But Mila isn’t going to let her guard down just yet. 

Viktor deserves to live a life of freedom, able to do as he wishes. Mila has seen his sketches on napkins, watched him follow YouTube dance tutorials in his living room, witnessed every purchase of fashionable clothing he hides away in his closet, unable to dress outside his grandmother’s dress code in public. Mila desperately wants to see how Viktor Nikiforov would approach the world without any restrictions. And he deserves a loving and supportive partner, on top of that. 

Despite Viktor’s usual inability to sleep in cars, the exhaustion resulting from the broken stasis takes over when they’re twenty minutes from Hasetsu. Mila watches him lay with his head on his soulmate’s thigh, long legs curled up awkwardly on the seat. And then her sharp blue eyes focus on Yuuri. 

The Japanese man looks younger in casual clothes than he had last night in his suit. If Mila didn’t know any better from filling out paperwork with Minako last night, she would think he is no older than she is herself. And the redness that blossoms on his face as Viktor makes himself comfortable makes him look even younger, like a swooning teenager. The awe and affection is clear in his dark eyes and he’s gentle as he helps Viktor adjust until they’re both comfortable. The blush darkens when Viktor reaches to hold his hand. 

Yuuri is clearly taken with Viktor. But sometimes even the love between a Muse and a soulmate isn’t enough to overcome the expectations of society. 

Mila knows the story of Viktor’s mother and father-- Yakov told her one night they stayed late at the office, punished with extra paperwork for trying to convince Viktor’s grandmother to allow Viktor to work outside of Russia for the first time in years. 

_ Yakov sets two glass tumblers heavily on the table, filling each with a generous amount of vodka. He pushes one toward Mila and takes a heavy swig of his own before topping it off again. She tries not to wrinkle her nose in distaste at the potent liquid as she takes her own sip.  _

_ “I don’t think getting drunk will help us finish these requests,” Mila noted, handing Yakov half of the sizable stack.  _

_ “We are Russian, Lyudmila,” Yakov grunts (and Mila again finds herself suppressing a sour face, this time at her full name), “alcohol only strengthens us.”  _

_ Mila ignores the obvious problem in that statement and clicks open her pen to begin reviewing the first request. It's already eight in the evening and she'd like to get home before midnight. But a question is gnawing at her and she's never been one to keep her thoughts to herself.  _

_ "It doesn't make sense that Lady Nikiforova doesn't want Vitya to travel the world," Mila blurts out. "How is Viktor going to find his soulmate if he never leaves Russia?" _

_ Yakov's pen stops moving but he doesn't look up. "What makes you think Viktor’s soulmate isn't Russian?"  _

_ Mila hesitates. She's never imagined Viktor’s soulmate as Russian but-- why wouldn't he be? It’s only a gut feeling, really. "A soulmate is supposed to be a perfect match. And most Russians agree we should treat Muses like tools or children. How could Viktor’s perfect match be like that, when he wants so badly to be free?"  _

_ Yakov sighs and sets aside his pen, picking his glass back up and drinking before looking up at Mila. The manager certainly isn't a picture of youth, but he suddenly looks even older in the office lights. "Unfortunately, the soulmate of a Muse is still human and capable of not being their best selves. They can be corrupted by greed, as Viktor’s father was."  _

_ "Viktor’s father?" Mila has only met the man a few times but he seems sweet. He's exuberant and handsome and obviously adores his wife and son. Her mother listens to some of the piano pieces he and his wife compose together. They're iconic in Russia.  _

_ "Yes. He is a decent man, sure, but he will not stand up to his mother-in-law out of fear of losing access to the family accounts. He enjoys expensive things-- booze, cars, vacations." _

_ "Doesn't he make enough money to buy those things himself?" _

_ "To an extent, yes. But we're talking the difference between millions and billions, Lyudmila. Nikolai enjoys the level of security his wife's family fortune allows them." _

_ Billions. Mila can't even imagine that kind of money, and her family has always lived comfortably. "But-- he and his wife seem so happy?" _

_ Yakov shrugs. "Yes, Anastasiya has come to terms with her situation. She and Nikolai are very in love. He is progressive compared to her mother and lets her do what she wants as long as she doesn't go against her mother's rules for the family, which are less strict for a bonded Muse. She sees it as an improvement, but Lilia still tells stories of how big Anastasiya's dreams were when she was a girl. She could have gone so far if her husband had allowed her to break away from what her mother deemed "proper" for a Muse." _

_ "So-- do you think Viktor’s soulmate will be like that?" _

_ Yakov scrubs at his face with his hands. "Ah, I hope not. That boy could surpass the greats." _

"Are you and Viktor very close, Miss Babicheva?" 

Mila jumps, surprised at being addressed for the first time during the car ride. Yuuri’s childhood friend Yuuko has spent the trip talking to her husband and excitable triplets on the phone, angled so they can only see out of the window rather than behind her where Yuuri and Viktor sit. Mila didn't hear her end the call, so she doesn't know how long Yuuko has been watching her all but glare at Yuuri. But Yuuko doesn't seem angry or protective, just curious.

"Uh, yeah. Close enough. I've been working with Viktor since September."

"And how long have you been following his career?" Yuuko asks with a knowing lilt. 

Mila struggles to keep her face impassive, but  _ blyad,  _ it feels like this woman can see right through her. "Since I was a kid," Mila admits. "My mother loves the music he collaborates on. My parents danced to a song he wrote at their wedding."

Yuuko’s eyes crinkle fondly and she props her head in a hand, back still against the window. She may be happily married with children, but Mila is incredibly gay and can't help but notice how pretty she is. She has such kind eyes and sweet, small features, turning her whole appearance into something approachable and lovable. "Yuuri and I have been fans of Viktor’s since we were kids, too." 

Mila peeks at Yuuri to see if he heard, but he’s too entranced by Viktor, brushing fine hair out of his face with a delicate touch. 

Yuuko giggles-- she’s watching Yuuri, as well. “He takes very good care of what he loves, if it makes you feel any better,” she says quietly to Mila. 

Mila says nothing but narrows her eyes slightly. 

The other woman just smiles kindly. “I’m not just saying that, either. When Yuuri was a little boy his parents got him a miniature poodle because Viktor has always had poodles. He named the dog Viktor and took that dog everywhere with him-- brushed him every day, took him on adventures, taught him tricks.”

“A poodle?” Mila asks dryly. 

Yuuko laughs. “It’s not the same, I know. But Yuuri has always been smitten with Viktor. Maybe it should have even been a sign they were meant to be, as most people I know moved on from their childhood celebrity crush and Yuuri never did. Yuuri even went to school to learn how to compose music just so he would have a chance to work with Viktor, even though music was never Yuuri’s first love.”

“Oh.”  _ That sounds familiar,  _ Mila thinks. 

“Mmhm,” Yuuko presses on, as if recognizing she’s making progress with her argument. “Yuuri grew up dancing. And, later, he fell in love with figure skating, too. He still dances and skates when he can, even if he has ultimately committed to music in order to stay close to Viktor.” 

And, damn, is the universe good at pairing people up. Viktor follows figure skating near-religiously and has standing orders for Mila and Yakov to send him any requests made on behalf of figure skaters for competition and performance music. It isn’t hard to connect the dots. Viktor has always wanted to dance and skate but his grandmother forbids it so he doesn’t get injured. 

If Yuuri allows Viktor to dance and skate with him-- it would change Viktor’s entire life. 

But there’s still something bothering Mila. She glances back to make sure Yuuri still isn’t listening (he’s not, he’s still transfixed by Viktor) then leans in and lowers her voice. “But I heard Viktor say Yuuri’s in love with you.” 

Yuuko’s eyes go wide and pink dusts her small, rounded nose. “Ah, well, I certainly don’t think any feelings Yuuri may or may not have for me could compare to his feelings for Viktor,” she says haltingly, gesturing to the back seat. “But-- if it will make you feel better, I’ll tell you a story as long as you don’t tell Viktor.” 

Mila opens her mouth to object but Yuuko quickly stops her by holding out her hand. 

“It’s nothing bad, and I’ll tell Yuuri I told you so he can tell Viktor himself, but it’s really something that should come from Yuuri, preferably when Viktor’s emotions go back to normal.” 

“Okay,” Mila agrees hesitantly. 

Yuuko sighs, her ever-present smile turning a little forced. “I always feel badly when I think about this, but when Yuuri and I were in middle school, he confessed to me.” 

“Confessed what? That he loved you?” 

“Ah, in a way. In Japan, it’s common for someone to formally ‘confess’ their feelings for their crush to them as a way of asking them to be a part of a relationship. In Yuuri’s case, however, he wasn’t confessing because he wanted to be in a relationship with me, but rather because he felt guilty for harboring romantic feelings for me when he knew I thought of him as a little brother.”

“So you turned him down,” Mila guesses. 

“Yes. I was already half in love with Takeshi-- ah, that’s my husband-- and we were flirting at the time but not yet in a relationship. Yuuri knew we liked each other and-- ah, I don’t know, it was messy.” Yuuko pushes a lock of hair behind her ear. “All three of us have been friends since childhood. Yuuri was a year below us in school so Takeshi and I always spent more time together and I saw Yuuri as something closer to a little brother. It was a true love triangle, and a testament to Yuuri’s kindness that we all stayed friends. Although, I’ve always suspected that the real reason Yuuri backed off so quickly was because he switched his attention to a certain silver-haired celebrity.” 

Even Mila can’t help but crack a smile, but she doesn’t respond right away. Both women watch the ocean creep by outside of the window. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Mila says, finally. “There aren’t a lot of people in Viktor’s life looking out for his well-being over his reputation. It bothers me and sometimes I get-- protective.” 

Yuuko places a soft hand on Mila’s shoulder in a way that reminds Mila vividly of her own mother. “Viktor is very lucky to have you as a friend.” 

Mila smiles, but doesn’t voice her concern that maybe Viktor doesn’t think of her as a friend-- just as an employee. 

*~*~*

Yuuri sits absolutely still, watching in awe as Viktor’s chest rises and falls. Their hands are intertwined on Viktor’s stomach and Yuuri hopes Viktor doesn't notice the amount of sweat coming from his palm when he wakes up. 

The van jostles and Viktor’s head tilts, spilling hair into Viktor’s eyes. The younger man hesitates for only a second before gently brushing the loose lock away with his free hand and tucking it behind Viktor's ear. He looks so peaceful like this. The red is starting to fade from his eyelids and his face is entirely relaxed, making him look so young. It makes Yuuri's heart ache-- what has Viktor gone through, largely alone, in the past one hundred years, while never being able to learn or grow from his mistakes. Perpetually stuck at twenty-seven years old. 

Yuuri wants to protect him-- wants to join him in his long life to make sure he’s never alone. But at the same time, the thought of living without those closest to him terrifies him. The thought of not being enough for Viktor makes his heart stutter in his chest. 

It isn’t until they stop at a traffic light that Yuuri looks up and realizes how close they are to home and how long he’s been staring at Viktor’s face (his long silver eyelashes, the faint freckles dusting his nose, his fluttering eyelids webbed with delicate blue veins, his softly parted lips). 

They pull up alongside the Ice Castle rink and Yuuko moves to open the door. First she turns to Yuuri with a wink. “Have fun, Yuuri-kun. Call and update me sometime, yeah?” 

Yuuri scowls. “Maybe.” 

With a giggle, Yuuko pulls her duffle bag from the floor of the van, slings it over her shoulder, and jogs up the stairs to the Ice Castle. 

As the van pulls away from the curb, Mila turns in her seat to look at Yuuri. He tries not to flinch away from her-- she’s an intimidating presence. “You’re lucky to have a friend like her,” she says, her tone leaving no room for argument. 

Of course, Yuuri would never argue with such a compliment to his friend. “Yes, I know,” he responds carefully. He hopes Yuuko didn’t say anything too embarrassing to Mila-- he doesn’t want her to tell Viktor what a mess he is.

The red-headed Russian stares at him with a calculated look for a minute longer before shifting her gaze to Viktor. “You should wake him up, if we’re near your house,” and then turned around. 

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate to turn his attention back to the beautiful man in his lap. He is momentarily horrified at the thought of waking him and Viktor losing the serene look on his face. But the prospect of seeing his ocean blue eyes again prompts him to squeeze the hand intertwined with his and shake him gently. 

_ Wow, he gets more beautiful every time I look at him.  _ His eyes really are  _ so  _ blue, and when he smiles upon seeing Yuuri looking down at him-- Yuuri might as well have been shot right through the heart. 

Viktor blinks sleepily and squeezes Yuuri’s hand back. “Are we there?” he asks, his accent thick in his exhaustion. 

Yuuri glances up and sees they are pulling into the Ryokan’s back driveway and nods. “Yes. We can take you straight to bed, okay?”

“Mm, no, Yuu~ri,” Viktor whines, moving to sit up as the van stops. “I want to meet your family.” 

“Ah, we can wait until you’re less tired--” Yuuri begins to say, intent on getting his family’s teasing over with when Viktor isn’t in the room, but when Viktor’s eyes begin to tear up Yuuri realizes he’s making the same mistake as earlier. Katsuki Yuuri has many faults, but he’s not an idiot. “But! I would love for you to meet them, whenever you want to!” 

And that is how Yuuri ends up in his family’s private living room holding a half-asleep Viktor on his feet while his parents and Mari look between them wearing varying looks of happiness-- his mother looks like she’s about to burst into joyful tears and Mari looks like she’s about to explode with the need to say something inappropriate. 

For a moment, Yuuri wishes he were anywhere else. Then, Viktor squeezes him and says, “Hello, I’m Viktor, and I’m Yuuri’s soulmate!” and Yuuri is suddenly sure that he would stand by Viktor’s side through anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Yuuri and Viktor turn to the people close to them for advice and hear a story with startling implications.


	3. i know you've suffered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako and Hiiobaasan have a few stories for the boys to help them put their situation into perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! Sorry for the wait, I had a little trouble connecting the scenes. Actually, this chapter was just a struggle in general. I have some really great stuff planned for the next chapter and wasn't sure how to set it up. Luckily, I'm happy with how it turned out. Enjoy!
> 
> Fun Fact: Yuuri's Hiiobaasan, Inada Etsuko, is named after a Japanese figure skater. According to Wikipedia, "She was a seven-time Japanese national champion and represented Japan at the 1936 Winter Olympics at the age of 12." Twelve?? What an icon, when I was twelve I slipped off a three-inch-tall balance beam and split my chin open. Anyway, I was struggling with finding a reliable site for old-fashioned Japanese names and decided to just go with someone who was born around the time period I was looking for. To narrow the search, I looked for figure skaters, of course!

Viktor thoroughly charms Yuuri’s parents (and Mari, although Yuuri can tell she’s at least annoyed that she’s been so easily taken in) before he starts to yawn through sentences and Yuuri and Mila drag him off to bed. Yuuri’s mother has fixed up the guest bedroom and Viktor says only, “wow, what a charming, tiny room!” before passing out on top of the covers.

When Yuuri goes back downstairs to retrieve his luggage, his parents announce they are going to make a special dinner that night to celebrate Viktor’s arrival. 

"We'll make your favorite, Yuuri-- katsudon! So Viktor can try it," Yuuri’s mom gushes.

"I'll bring some of the new shipment I just got in at the bar!" Minako cheers. 

"I'll get the good plates out of storage," Yuuri’s father declares. 

"The good plates? You didn't get those out the first time  _ I  _ brought someone home," Maris accuses lightheartedly. 

Toshiya chuckles. "Ah, but this is Yuuri’s soulmate! He’s as good as family, now."

The chatter grows louder in Yuuri’s ears as he looks around at his family. They all seem to know what to do-- put together a party, celebrate, be glad that their son has finally found a path in life. 

Yuuri-- ah, well, he’s already twenty-four. He should have some idea of how to proceed-- how to take care of himself. But suddenly he finds himself in charge of caring for his emotionally unstable idol for the next week or so and then-- what? They get married? Viktor realizes Yuuri is emotionally unstable  _ all  _ the time and leaves him? Yuuri accidentally pushes him away? 

Yuuri tries to take his mind off of Viktor by helping his family with the Ryoken’s chores but it’s difficult when his mother, father, and Mari are constantly popping up and asking him questions. They want to know what Viktor’s favorite dessert is, what kind of alcohol he drinks, if he knows how to use chopsticks, if he would prefer pork or chicken. When Mari interrupts Yuuri while he’s counting a customer’s change to ask if Viktor has any allergies, he snaps. 

“I don’t know, okay? I just met him yesterday,” he snaps. 

Mari raises an eyebrow at him but leaves without another word. 

“That was very unkind,” the customer shames him. 

His family stops coming to him to ask questions about Viktor, probably deciding to ask Mila, instead (which they really should have thought to do in the first place). But it makes Yuuri realize that even though the preliminary soul bond made him and Viktor  _ feel  _ like they knew each other, they really don’t. 

But he has no idea what to do about it-- Viktor is going back to Russia and who knows whether he’ll want Yuuri to come with? Once he’s adjusted to being out of stasis he may not even want to be around Yuuri anymore.

Somebody taps Yuuri’s shoulder and he jumps. 

“Sorry, Yuuri,” Hiiobaasan says gently. “Why don’t you walk with me?” 

Yuuri is pretty sure he’s going to be given a lecture about everything he’s doing wrong today but he sets down his dust rag, anyway and follows his great-grandmother out to the street. 

The sky is perfectly clear and the humidity is, mercifully, low. There’s even a light, cool breeze coming off the ocean-- it’s the nicest summer day Yuuri can remember, but his head is too jumbled to appreciate it. 

Hiiobaasan leads them down street after street without speaking-- across the bridge, down the hill, until they’re standing at the top of a small hill overlooking the ocean. 

Having grown up in Hasetsu, Yuuri knows every inch of the town’s shoreline from the summers he spent swimming and exploring with Yuuko, Takeshi, and his other friends. Hardly anybody visits this part of the beach, though-- it’s right at the base of an apartment building so it’s too visible for partying teenagers or anybody who wants to relax, it’s too rocky for walking or swimming-- basically the only thing it  _ is  _ good for is collecting trash that washes up on the beach. 

Hiiobaasama leans on the railing overlooking the sad patch of shore, pressing her hat down so it doesn’t fly away in the growing breeze. She smiles down at the beach. “None of this used to be here, when I was a little girl,” she says. “This part of the beach was never popular, of course, because the steps were decaying wood rather than concrete and the sand has always been full of rocks, but the apartment buildings weren’t here so it was at least private.” She looks up at the buildings next to them and smiles. “A lot has changed.”

Yuuri swallows hard and tries not to think of living for as long as his Hiiobaasan. There’s no guarantee he’ll finish the bond with Viktor, after all. Then his lifespan will stay average and he’ll die at sixty-five of a stress-related heart attack like a normal person. 

“Did you know this is the first place I ever saw Minako?” Hiiobaasan says suddenly, interrupting Yuuri’s pessimistic thoughts.

“I thought you met at the local bar?” Yuuri asks. That’s the story he has heard all of his life-- Hiiobaasan was working nights as a waitress at a small bar that no longer exists when Minako walked in on a clear summer night. Her name was famous all over Japan but few people knew what she looked like because Minako tended to use false names when travelling. Minako was pulled to Hiiobaasan and they spent most of the night talking-- they’ve been together ever since. 

“We did  _ meet  _ at the bar, yes,” Hiiobaasan agrees. “But I saw her, once, when I was a child. I was walking home from a friend’s house and she was just below, looking at the moon, and I had never seen a more beautiful person.”

Yuuri sneaks a look at Hiiobaasan, who doesn’t look back but also doesn’t try to cover the blush rising on her cheeks. 

“I stood and watched for a while, but suddenly she turned around and saw me and I-- ran away,” Hiiobaasan admits with a shrug and a laugh. “I didn’t realize it was her, though, until after we officially met. She told me she had seen me and felt the soul-pull, which she had never felt so strongly before, but since I was just a child she didn’t come after me. She decided to wait ten years and come back. It actually ended up being more like thirteen, but it all worked out in the end.” 

Yuuri can’t help but smile at the nostalgic expression on his great-grandmother’s face. He has always desperately hoped to have a relationship like Hiiobaasan and Minako. But this doesn’t feel like the fairy tale beginning they have. 

“But-- even if the story is romantic, it hasn’t always been easy.” Hiiobaasan finally turns to Yuuri with that serious but gentle look-- Yuuri’s mother has the same expression right before she tells hims something important. “There are a lot of things to work through in the beginning, more so than in a traditional relationship,” she says sternly. “Think about the beginning of this story you are in now. If you think about how you met Viktor, isn’t it romantic? Wouldn’t listeners swoon if you told the story just right?” 

She-- has a point. They met eyes from across the room and the instinctual kiss to break Viktor’s stasis had been incredibly intense. And falling asleep in each other’s arms? Take out the awkwardness, panic, and excessive crying and it could be a very gay Disney movie.

After a moment Hiiobaasan continues, “Just because the story is perfect, it doesn’t mean the reality was.” She reaches over and puts a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Don’t rush things. Get to know him. Everything will be okay.” 

Her clear, comforting tone sinks right into Yuuri’s chest and starts to chase away the panic. But there’s one worry that just won’t budge. 

“But, what about-- when we bond completely? I’ll start aging slowly like Viktor-- and you and Minako. I-- I don’t know what I’ll do, living for so long while everyone around me dies.” Yuuri’s composure cracks and his buries his face in his hands to hide his tears. 

“Oh, Yuu-chan.” Hiiobaasan says sadly. The childhood nickname hits Yuuri right in the gut. “You’re right, it’s the hardest part. There are a lot of good things that come from being the soulmate of a Muse-- you get a wonderful friend and partner and someone you love, you have all the time in the world to learn and create and help others do the same. But you outlive nearly everyone you meet.” 

Her voice has a tone of finality that makes Yuuri think she’s done. “That’s not very helpful,” is the response that slips out. 

Luckily, Hiiobaasan just chuckles at his rudeness. “I deal with it this way-- first, I remember that everyone experiences the death of loved ones. And yes, I will deal with more than my fair share, but I also have been allowed more than my fair share of happiness and love, as well. Second, I remember the good in my life. The people still here. I’ve lost my parents and siblings, many of my friends, and-- and my children. But I still have my beautiful granddaughter and her wonderful family,” she bumps Yuuri’s shoulder, “and of course my wife and my new friends.” She tilts her head into the smile she gives Yuuri, even though her eyes are touched with sadness. “You have to be the one to choose whether or not you decide to stay with Viktor and start a new type of life. Otherwise you’ll second-guess yourself later.” 

The two spend a few minutes in silence, watching the waves crash over the rocky shore below while Yuuri tries to process his great-grandmother’s words. On one hand, the idea of walking away from this stressful situation and burying himself in his bedsheets for the rest of his life calms down the ever-present buzz of anxiety in his head. But on the other, the thought of leaving Viktor alone to face hundreds of years without a companion-- it’s rare for a Muse to end up living without their soulmate, and Yuuri can’t imagine living almost a thousand years with nobody at his side. It would be such a horrible thing to do to someone, especially when that someone is a man Yuuri respects and admires. 

“Yes, I’ll think about it,” Yuuri says finally. What he needs to do is clear, but whether or not he’ll be able to go through with it is another matter. 

“Whatever you choose, your family will support you,” Hiiobaasan promises in return. 

*~*~*

The sun wakes Viktor. Over the course of the day the beam of light travels up his body until it settles right over his eyes in the afternoon and forces him to wake up and fix his position. On any other day he might have rolled over and gone back to sleep, but as soon as he’s conscious he realizes he isn’t at home or even in a fancy hotel. 

He’s in the Katsuki’s guest room. 

The wall paper is a little faded and the room is slightly dusty, but it’s less stuffy than it was when he first came into the room thanks to the open window. A warm evening breeze floats through the window and the heat settles over Viktor like a heavy blanket-- he’s tired enough to go back to sleep, but he’s also very aware that he hasn’t seen Yuuri in hours. 

Yuuri. The beautiful Japanese man is better than any image Viktor had ever conjured up in his imagination. He used to daydream about what they would look like, when he was really young, but the doll-like men in his dreams could never measure up to Yuuri and his big brown eyes and soft expressions. The younger man is a vision of grace, kindness, and determination. 

But just a tiny part of Viktor is, well, disappointed. He has always hoped that his soulmate would sweep him off his feet and away from his grandmother forever-- that they would give him everything he wanted out of life. But when Viktor mentioned going back to Russia, Yuuri didn’t even argue. There were no grand promises of protection and support like he had always dreamed-- last night he thought for sure they would come, but this morning revealed a more timid and harried Yuuri and Viktor’s hope faded. 

Just because a soulmate is  _ meant  _ to be the perfect partner doesn’t mean fate will be kind enough to let that happen. Life gets in the way, people make bad decisions, people set their standards too high. That’s just the way things are. 

Viktor reaches for his phone lying on the nightstand next to the bed and clicks it on. It’s been on silent ever since the party and-- fuck, he has a lot of missed calls and text messages. 

There are a few “Congratulations!” and “Call me!” texts from his mother and Yakov (both with very different tones, he assumes, depending on the sender), but most of the notifications are from Christophe. Shit, he hasn’t talked to Christophe since before the party, and since his family is still keeping his match with Yuuri under wraps, Christophe doesn’t even know. 

If he doesn’t call Chris now, there will be hell to pay later. Especially if Chris finds out on his own. 

The younger Muse answers the phone almost immediately after it starts ringing. “ _ Mon chou!  _ You took your sweet time calling me back-- have you had a little lie in?” he asks suggestively. Viktor can practically hear the other man wiggling his eyebrows all the way in Switzerland. 

Christophe has been trying to push him to sleep around more for decades--  _ “You need to have some fun and relax, darling!”--  _ but Viktor’s not as much of a playboy as the magazines make him out to be. He’s a romantic who has been waiting for his soulmate to appear at any moment, which means he was never interested in dating anyone else. One-night-stands were really his only option given his circumstances and how much he works, but they have never been his favorite and therefore they were rare. The result of living one-hundred and fifty years is that Viktor has had his fair share of trysts, but Chris’s definition of “fair share” is very different from Viktor’s. 

“I hope you finally had some fun,” Chris continues. “You’ve been looking a little, hmm,  _ deflated,  _ recently.” 

Viktor snorts. “Well, you won’t have to worry about that anymore, Chris. I met my soulmate last night.” 

Chris swears loudly and enthusiastically in French. “Seriously? That’s fucking fantastic! Who is it?” 

“His name is Yuuri and he’s  _ gorgeous,”  _ Viktor replies dreamily. 

“Oh my god. First, I need a picture of your delicious new beau for myself. And second, I can’t believe I’m talking to a Viktor Nikiforov with  _ emotions.  _ You sound so happy,  _ mon chou.”  _ Chris says, sounding a little choked up near the end. 

“Ah, well, give me a minute. I’ve been crying every five minutes-- well, when I’m not sleeping.” 

“I understand,” Chris says seriously. “After my stasis broke I was either passed out or horny as fuck.” 

“I’m pretty sure you were horny even in stasis,” Viktor replies dryly.

“That’s why I said ‘horny  _ as fuck’.  _ There’s a difference.” 

Viktor just laughs. It’s always good to talk to Chris, and it’s even better now that he can feel a proper amount of love and affection for his friend.

“So~,” Chris purrs. “Tell me more about this  _ Yuuri.  _ Your little protege won’t like this development very much, will he?” 

“No, probably not,” Viktor admits. “The name similarity is a little disturbing, honestly. I’ll have to think of a nickname for little Yuri.” 

“Just call him what I call him--  _ mon chaton.  _ It’s perfect for the little kitten.” 

“I can’t believe he hasn’t killed you for calling him that.” 

“Please, I’ve lived too long to let a teenager kill me,” Chris says dismissively. “Anyway, he’s not the Yuuri I want to know about. Stop stalling, tell me about him.” 

So Viktor makes sure to tell Chris in great detail everything that happened the night before-- locking eyes across the room, assuming he was married to Yuuko, the extraordinary kiss that broke the stasis and the even better one before they fell asleep. 

“He sounds like your knight in shining armor, Viktor,” Chris says, amused, when Viktor finishes. 

“I-- I hope so.” 

“Wait, what’s wrong? What are you worried about?” 

“We had a fight this morning,” Viktor admits, pulling his knees to his chest. 

Chris hums sympathetically. “The first few days are hard, it doesn’t surprise me. If Masumi weren’t such a big teddy bear we probably would’ve fought, too. Was it that bad, though?”

“I was frustrated with him, he kept saying the wrong thing and he-- he had been talking to the girl I thought he was married to, Yuuko, just a few minutes before and she was touching him and he looked so relaxed with her-- I got so jealous. I accused him of being in love with her right as she opened the car door to join us and he was so embarrassed.” 

“Did he get angry at you just for that? I tried to pull Masumi’s pants down in front of his grandmother! A little hysterical accusation is nothing,” Chris assures him. 

“Maybe. I don’t know, he yelled that he didn’t know what I wanted from him, and at the time it made me so scared that he’d hate me forever but afterwards I thought about it, and once I started apologizing, so did he. But he was a little distant after that-- what if he’s rethinking this? What if I’m scaring him off?” 

“You have to remember that he may be overwhelmed, too. Not as much as you are, of course, but with how extra you have always been in stasis I can imagine that you’ve been running him ragged with how unstable you are now. How old even is this boy, Vitya?” 

Something tightens in Viktor’s chest. “I-- I don’t know. I didn’t ask. Oh my god, I don’t even know how old he is! No wonder he’s angry with me.”

“Wait, wait,” Chris interrupts before Viktor can spiral further. “ _ Mon chou,  _ it hasn’t even been twenty-four hours. Give things until the end of the week and if this boy is good enough for you I’m sure you’ll be inseparable by then. Just because you’re soulmates doesn’t mean you should know everything about each other immediately. If there hasn’t been time to talk, then of course you don’t know anything about him.” 

“So-- you don’t think he’s angry with me?” Viktor sniffs. 

“If he is then he doesn’t deserve you, darling. But I bet he isn’t.” 

With Chris’s words, Viktor calms down and they change the subject. Since Chris and Masumi live in Tokyo half of the year they discuss making a trip to see each other when the couple leaves Switzerland in the fall, and then Chris tells Viktor about the fashion show he and Masumi are putting together. Right in the middle of telling Viktor about a design he’s working on, Chris stops and gasps. “Viktor!” he exclaims. 

Viktor jumps, “What?” he asks frantically, thinking his friend is hurt. 

“You can model for me, now!” 

Viktor rolls his eyes and flops back onto the bed. “You know my grandmother won’t let me, Chris.” 

“You don’t answer to her anymore, _ raté.  _ Yuuri isn’t trying to boss you around, is he?”

“No, but-- I don’t know much about the Muse laws in Japan.” 

“Google,  _ mon chou.  _ You better work this out, I now have my heart set on dressing you in this suit I’m working on. It will look magnificent with your hair.” 

“I’ll ask, I promise,” Viktor replies weakly. 

But before Christophe can respond there’s a knock on the door. 

“Ah, someone’s at the door. I’ll talk to you later, Chris.” 

“ _ Á demain _ , darling.” 

Viktor sets his phone down and says, “Come in.” 

The door slides open and Yuuri steps through, wringing his hands nervously. “Hey, Viktor,” he says. His face looks a little flushed. “I’m sorry to interrupt.” 

Viktor’s heart beats faster in his chest at the sight of his soulmate. Yuuri is so beautiful, hiding behind his thick glasses and shaggy hair. He peeks up through dark strands and gives Viktor an anxious smile, and Viktor’s worries about Yuuri being angry with him wash away. Viktor can’t help but smile back. “We were almost done talking, anyway. What can I do for you, Yuuri?” 

“Uh, dinner is ready.”

Something in Viktor deflates a little. He was hoping for something with more substance than that. “Thank you, I’ll be down soon.” He does his best to keep a smile on his face, but then he looks away. What had he expected, a declaration of love? Viktor doesn’t even love Yuuri just yet. It’s better that they’re keeping things casual for now. 

Yuuri doesn’t leave the room. 

“Can I help you with something else?” Viktor asks tightly. Even though it’s a small disappointment, he can’t reign in the feelings growing in his chest and it’s getting him choked up. He’s afraid he’ll start crying again if Yuuri doesn’t leave now. 

“Um-- I was just wondering--” Yuuri’s voice is shaking, now, and Viktor’s curiosity pushes away his sadness. When he looks up he sees that the younger man is red-faced and twisting his hands in front of him. He meets Viktor’s eyes, takes a deep breath, and says loudly, “Will you go out with me?” 

Viktor blinks. “I said I’d be down in a second,” he says slowly. Is Yuuri going to start trying to order him around now?

Yuuri’s eyes go wide with horror. “No! That’s not what I meant! I-- I want to know if you’ll go on a date with me!” 

Viktor isn’t able to say anything for a second. And then, “A date?” 

It’s Yuuri’s turn to look confused. “Yes? I mean, I want to take you to dinner. Or a movie? Whatever you want, really. And we could just-- get to know each other.” Yuuri takes a shaky breath. “Or not, you know, if you don’t want to I--” 

“No, I want to!” Viktor says hurriedly. “I’d really like that.” It’s just-- surprising. A “date” for a Muse in Russia is their soulmate taking them out to show them off or socialize. In more loving relationships, like his parents’, they may go on casual dates-- but usually at the Creator’s whim and only once they’ve been married a while. In Russia, a Muse is a pretty and useful accessory, not someone to woo with dinner and a movie. Because even though a pair are soulmates, that bond doesn’t always transcend social norms. 

“Do you--mean it?” Viktor can’t stop his voice from wobbling, damn it. 

“Yes.” Yuuri’s voice is certain, now, and his eyes sparkle with determination. “That’s what people who like each other do, right?”

“Then-- of course.”

Yuuri’s sweet smile lights up his whole face and Viktor falls even harder. This beautiful boy is going to be the death of him. 

“Uh, so, I’ll see you downstairs?” Yuuri says, still grinning ear-to-ear. 

“Yeah.” Viktor can’t bring himself to care how he must look right now, soppily besotted and ridiculously happy. 

Viktor waits until he hears Yuuri’s footsteps fade to release his celebratory wiggle. He grabs his phone and sends out a text to Chris:

_ It was Yuuri! He asked me out on a date! <3 <3  _

The Russian isn’t even halfway to the bathroom to freshen up before Chris texts back. 

_ Get it, boi!  _ It reads, and is followed by a half dozen lewd emojis. 

*~*~*

After washing his face and changing into a nice top and jeans, Viktor heads downstairs to join the Katsukis for dinner. He might get a little lost trying to get to the ryokan’s public dining room from the Katsuki’s private residence, but he manages to follow the sound of talking and laughter into a large, cozy room filled with low tables. Several of the tables are occupied by customers, but the largest table, off to the side, is packed to the brim with food and surrounded by Yuuri, his parents and sister, Mila, and Minako and Inada Etsuko. 

Yuuri's mother spots Viktor first and runs up to him, her hands clasped over her heart. "Welcome to the family, Vikchan," she gushes. "I made you all of Yuuri’s favorite foods to try, but you'll have to let me know your favorite meals so I can make them, okay?"

Tears spring to Viktor’s eyes immediately. "Thank you, Mrs. Katsuki," he chokes. 

Yuuri’s mother beams. "Ah, that is so formal. You can call me Mama."

The dam bursts and Viktor starts sobbing. To be welcomed so easily into such a kind family-- it’s more than Viktor ever could've hoped. 

Yuuri is at his side in a second, grasping his arm. "Viktor, are you okay? Mama, what did you say to him?" 

Before Mama Katsuki can respond Viktor sobs, "Yuuri, your family is so nice." 

He hears Yuuri’s sigh of relief through his own sobs along with Mila’s giggles. 

Viktor has been to many dinners thrown for him-- the details are lost but mental images of lavish decor and lingering tastes of artfully plated dishes are stored in his Muse brain like pictures to a Pinterest board. None of it measures up to this warm family dinner with his soulmate at his side. 

Viktor tries a little bit of everything. There are plates of steamed vegetables, dozens of cute little fried dumplings called  _ gyoza,  _ sweet buns filled with red bean paste, and huge bowls of rice that could be topped with steaming chicken curry or crispy breaded pork and a savory egg and onion mixture. All of this is washed down by plenty of beer and sake, poured generously by a pink-cheeked Minako Okukawa, who apparently owns a bar in town. 

The best part of the meal, though, isn't the food-- even though it has to be the best meal Viktor has ever had. It's the stories being eagerly told by Yuuri’s family about her chubby-cheeked childhood filled with tears and laughter. It’s the way Yuuri hums around bites of his favorite dishes, wiggling a little as he savors the taste. It’s the fact that Mila has apparently struck up a friendship with Yuuri’s sister Mari-- they're sitting at the end of the table trading phones and giggling over what Viktor hopes is not embarrassing pictures of him.

Once everybody has practically licked their plates clean, Mama Katsuki pops up from her spot to start moving leftovers to the kitchen. Her husband gets up to help her but she shoos away Mari, Mila, and Etsuko Inada when they attempt to help. "Sit, drink! Toshiya and I will handle this. Old couples need alone time, too," she says with a wink. 

Minako chuckles and presses a kiss to the side of her wife's head as she sits back down. “I have another story to tell!” Minako says, sloshing some of her whiskey out of its tumbler as she gestures.

“Oh no,” Yuuri groans, reaching for his beer. “Please, no more embarrassing baby stories.” 

Viktor’s heart swells at the idea of hearing about a tiny, clumsy Yuuri under Minako’s tutelage. “Oh, please, tell us a baby story!”

“Nope!” Minako says, popping the ‘p’. “This isn’t a story about Yuuri. This is about  _ Viktor.”  _

“Me?” Viktor says, surprised. “Did Lilia tell you something?”

Minako shakes her head again and Viktor catches the moment a knowing smile spreads across Hiiobaasan’s face. “You clearly don’t remember the first time Etsuko and I met you, Viktor. But it makes a lot of sense, now.” 

“Didn’t you say you only met Viktor in passing at a party?” Yuuri asks, confused. 

“Ah, I may have left a few details out-- it was an odd meeting,” Minako says with a shrug, propping her head in one hand. “Do you want to tell it, Et-chan?” 

“I will add in anything you forget,” Hiiobaasan says indulgently. She catches Viktor’s eye and gives him a fond, familiar look that makes Viktor think she’s recalling a memory. 

Minako gleams at her wife and squeezes her shoulder with her whiskey-splattered hand. “Thank you,” she coos, then turns to Viktor and Yuuri. “So. Five years after I met Etsuko I finally convinced her to let me take her and Yuuri’s grandfather, Masao, out of the country. Masao was, hmm, seven at the time?”

“Nearly,” Hiiobaasan responds distantly, staring at her cup of tea in front of her. Viktor’s heart clenches-- he gets the distinct feeling that Masao isn’t around any longer. 

Drunken Minako seems to shrug off whatever weight tries to weigh down her own shoulders and continues. “We were invited to a gallery opening of an old friend of mine in Paris. My friend encouraged us to bring Masao and he plowed right into Viktor while escaping a boring conversation."

Viktor blinks as realization washes over him. "What year was this?" 

"Nineteen fifty-five," Hiiobaasan answers, still a little absent. 

It's like he’s just been dunked in ice water. "My first false-alarm," Viktor whispers. 

"What? False-alarm?" Yuuri asks, lost. 

Viktor opens his mouth to respond but Minako interrupts him with a silencing hand. "First? You mean you've had more than one? It’s rare enough to hear of one false alarm, I’ve never heard of someone having two.” 

Viktor fidgets with his glass of sake. “I’ve felt a-- muted version of the soulmate pull twice before I met you. Once was in Paris in the 1950s, the other was a little over ten years ago in New York.” 

“What happened in Paris? I still don’t understand,” Yuuri protests. 

Viktor scoots a little closer to Yuuri and his soulmate reaches to take his hand under the table. It sends a warm feeling into Viktor’s chest that chases away the anxiety building up from recalling his false-alarms. The loneliness and depression that followed those incidents can’t hurt him with his soulmate pressed to his side. “I don’t really remember. I  _ know  _ I bumped into a woman and her child at the party and felt a strange connection to both of them, and apparently it was your great-grandmother and grandfather. But I don’t have a real memory of what happened, just the knowledge that it happened. At the time, because the pull to Inada-sama and her son was so different from the usual spark of compatibility I felt with potential collaborators, I could have sworn it was a soulmate pull to one of them. But the feeling faded after a few seconds and when I did a resonance test with them, nothing notable happened. So we parted ways.”

“It was a strange incident,” Yuuri’s great-grandmother admits. “I remember it very well.” 

_ “Masao, please leave your jacket on. This is a nice place, we must look nice,” Etsuko tells her young son gently. It probably wasn’t a good idea to bring a six-year-old to a gallery showing but she doesn’t know anyone in Paris yet and Masao doesn’t know enough English or French for Etsuko to feel comfortable enough to leave him with a nanny. She hopes to find someone she trusts with him soon, but they’ve only been in France for a week and Minako’s friend, the gallery owner, encouraged them to bring Masao along to ‘expose him to culture.’  _

_ Unfortunately, as Etsuko has been expecting, Masao begins to fidget with his stiff new suit jacket and tie. He’s an active child and has been very well behaved for over an hour, now. She knows the time-limit on his self-control is quickly approaching.  _

_ With his mother’s admonishment, Masao drops his hands, balling them into fists with a huff. Etsuko glances back at her wife, currently socializing with a few influential men in the European art scene. She should be busy for a while. “Why don’t we go find something to eat?”  _

_ Etsuko’s plan is to lead Masao by the hand through the crowd to the room where the buffet is set up. Masao’s plan-- which he quickly carries out-- is to immediately turn around and dart toward the buffet room.  _

_ Etsuko clamps down on her urge to yell after him-- this isn’t the place. She apologizes in French and English as she weaves through the crowd, following his little mop of dark hair as it does the same with far more ease.  _

_ She doesn’t see it happen-- she’s too far behind him. But when a crowd parts she spots her son knocked to the ground, having likely just run into a tall caucasian man. As she approaches, she notices the man is looking down at her son with a strange, puzzled look. Uh oh, she hopes he isn’t someone important who gets them kicked out. Mina needs this party to make connections for her career.  _

_ When Etsuko reaches the two, Masao has scrambled to his feet and the man is still staring at him. “Excuse me, I am sorry for his behavior,” she says in her best English. She’s only been studying since she met Minako, but her soulmate’s creative energy has helped the process along.  _

_ The man blinks up at her as if he’s only just noticed her, his eyes going wide in shock as he regards her with much the same look as he did her son. He’s very handsome-- his hair is a peculiar shade of grey that shines like polished silver, combed back neatly. He’s wearing what must be a horrifically expensive suit, perfectly tailored to his trim figure. Rounding out the look are piercing blue eyes framed by silver lashes. His slack-jawed gaze, however, is making Etsuko uncomfortable. Has he never seen a Japanese person? _

_ “Are you alright, sir?” Etsuko asks carefully. The man blinks, furrows his eyebrows further, and tilts his head, a long strand of silver hair falling into his eye. “Do you-- speak English?” _

_ “Ah, yes, I’m sorry." The man blinks rapidly. "My name is Viktor Nikiforov, I’m a Muse from Russia.” There’s still a confused glint in his eyes, but a charming mask falls into place in an attempt to hide it. When his eyes flick back down to her son she feels her polite restraint snap before she can even introduce herself. _

_ "Is something wrong, Mr. Nikiforov? Did my  _ little  _ boy hurt you?" She asks icily, putting her hand on Masao's shoulder. "Masao, apologize to Mr. Nikiforov before we leave." _

_ But before Masao can get a word out, Mr. Nikiforov's eyes go wide. "Oh no, I apologize, ma'am, I'm just feeling a little out of sorts at the moment. I know your son meant no harm. When I saw him I --thought I felt a soulmate pull for a moment." _

_ The news hits Etsuko with a breathtaking force. “My Masao?”  _

_ “No I-- I don’t know. It was just for a moment and I felt the same thing when I saw you. I don’t know what it means.”  _

_ That takes none of the edge off. “Well, I am not your soulmate. My name is Etsuko Inada and I am bonded to the Japanese Muse, Minako Okukawa.”  _

_ Nikiforov nods in understanding, as if he had been expecting this answer. “It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Inada. I-- um-- I don’t know where we go from here.”  _

_ His eyes flick down to Masao again, his gaze calculating but unsure. Suddenly, Etsuko wants to crawl out of her skin. There’s a reason why Muses go into stasis until they can bond with their soulmate. And it’s the same reason why a Muse won’t feel the urge to initiate a bond with their soulmate until their soulmate is old enough to relate to them. Of course, the universe usually doesn’t bring a Muse and their soulmate face-to-face until the time is right. And Etsuko suddenly understands why, with startling clarity. The Muse in front of her means no harm, but physically and mentally he is likely twenty years older than her six-year-old son. It’s stomach-churning to think of this fully-grown man as her son’s future romantic partner, even if Masao would catch up to Nikiforov before that happened.  _

_ Etsuko needs to find Minako.  _

_ After more-or-less ordering Nikiforov to stay put, Etsuko takes Masao’s hand and pulls him through the rooms to where she last saw Minako. Etsuko finds her wife shmoozing a few decadently dressed older men who are eyeing her like a piece of meat.  _

_ To be fair, Etsuko's wife does look magnificent. Etsuko herself has opted for a long-sleeved, high-necked, knee-length dress in a muted color. She's hesitant enough to wear Western clothing, she isn't about to stray from her comfort zone in other ways. Minako, on the other hand, hasn't just gotten used to Western fashion during her time training in Europe-- she's embraced it. Etsuko finds her wife's dress rather scandalous-- it’s form-fitting and bright red with a low neckline, the off-the-shoulders sleeves just strips of fabric. It certainly shows off her best assets and keeps the wealthy patrons interested in her long enough to get them to finance her solo art projects.  _

_ Etsuko tries her very best not to let her eyes linger too long on her wife's curves. She doesn't need to be seen blushing like a schoolgirl in front of these men and her son.  _

_ Minako spots Etsuko approaching and holds her arms out to her wife. "Ah! Here is my beautiful soulmate now."  _

_ Etsuko's worry must show on her face because Minako's arms and smile go stiff. She turns to her admirers. "I apologize, I just realized I have forgotten something I promised my wife. I'll have to catch up with you, later." Then she puts an arm around Etsuko and smoothly pulls her away.  _

_ "I need you to talk to someone for me," Etsuko says in Japanese, her own language soothing on her frayed nerves.  _

_ "Of course. What happened?" Her wife responds in kind, rubbing a calming thumb on her shoulder. Etsuko tends to be the level-headed one in their relationship, but Minako is the rock.  _

_ Etsuko tries to explain as best as she can, but she can tell Minako is getting angry with Mr. Nikiforov before she even meets him. "Maybe I'm misreading the situation, my English isn't as good as yours-- and it's not his first language, either. This Mr. Nikiforov may mean well."  _

_ Minako's rage deflates a bit as she considers. "I will talk to him. But your English is beautiful, Et-chan, and I know for a fact that Viktor Nikiforov has the best tutors in the world. For his godmother's sake, I won’t kill him immediately." _

_ Before Etsuko can ask her to elaborate, Minako squares her shoulders and marches up to Nikiforov.  _

_ "Viktor Nikiforov, I'm Minako Okukawa." She sticks out a hand.  _

_ The Russian man smiles politely and takes it. "It's an honor, Ms. Okukawa. My godmother speaks highly of you." _

_ "It's a good thing she speaks highly of you, seeing as you were rather forward with my wife and her son."  _

_ Etsuko tries not to groan out loud. She probably should've expected this.  _

_ Nikiforov's baby-blue eyes go wide. "I-- I am sorry, I don’t understand what happened, I didn't intend to offend anyone." _

_ Minako's grin turns shark-like. "I'm sure you didn't, Mr. Nikiforov. Let's talk." _

"And then you performed resonance tests with both Etsuko and Masao and we turned up nothing special, so your manager carted you away. He was pretty annoyed with you," Minako finishes with a sip of her drink.

Viktor doesn't remember exactly who his manager was at the time, it’s probably in one of his journals back home. He waves it away. "So-- I had a split-second false alarm when I looked at both Yuuri’s great-grandmother and grandfather-- was it because they were related to my future soulmate?"

He can't help but turn to look at Yuuri, who is still clasping Viktor’s hand but won’t look at him. His ears are bright red.  _ Cute,  _ Viktor thinks. He wants so badly to reach out and touch Yuuri’s face or the blush on his ears but he isn’t sure if they’re there yet. So, instead, he squeezes Yuuri’s hand and delights in the way his soulmate’s mouth quirks into a smile. 

When he looks back at Minako for an answer she just winks. "Honestly, that was my theory at the time, too. But telling you that would've kept you tied to our family in a way that wouldn't have been good for your future soulmate bond. And I had no way to know for sure, I couldn't give you false hope."

Viktor presses a thoughtful finger to his lips. He understands Minako’s reasoning, but it doesn't explain something. "But-- I felt something similar about ten years back. I was just walking down the street and it faded as fast as it came." 

“You said New York, right?” Yuuri speaks up. “Didn’t we go on vacation there, once, Minako-sensei?” 

Minako snaps her fingers. “Yes. We were there, um, 2005. In December.” 

Viktor makes a frustrated noise and shakes his head. “I don’t remember, but that part of my file should be digitized.” He turns to Mila, still laughing with Mari about something on her tablet. “Mila? Can you check where I was in December of 2005?” 

The red-head wrinkles her nose but does as asked and after a minute she says, “You were in Russia until after your birthday. You were in New York City from the twenty-seventh of December until mid-January. What’s this about?” 

Minako explains as Viktor turns to Yuuri again, who is watching him with something like awe. 

“That’s when we were in New York,” Yuuri says quietly. “We went to see the ball drop in Times Square.” 

_ He’s so pretty.  _ “Two false alarms? Our bond must be especially strong if you called to me before even your parents were born,” Viktor teases, a little breathless at being pinned under Yuuri’s eyes like this. 

“I guess so.” Yuuri’s grin turns into a smirk and his eyes sparkle with determination. 

Viktor’s heart does something like a backflip. "Stay close to me?" He asks.

"Yes," Yuuri replies, and seals his promise with a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody for reading! Please consider subscribing to this story and/or the series to read more.
> 
> Next Chapter: Viktor and Yuuri's first date! You don't want to miss this, it's fluffy as absolute heck. <3


	4. i want to reconcile the violence in your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri have a low-key (but super fluffy) first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!   
> I had a hard time connecting a few scenes so I sort of just...slapped them together. Whoops.   
> You may have noticed a few changes from last time. First, I downgraded the rating from M to T because I decided the scenes I was thinking of when I used the M rating would fit better in part three. Second, the next chapter (chapter five) will be the last of this part of the series. While parts one and two were largely written before I published a single chapter, I'm not sure how long it will take for part three to be published. More on that, later.   
> I hope you all enjoy this sweet getting-to-know-you date!

_ "Viktor, get up." _

The Muse groans and opens his eyes despite the harsh light. All he has to see is a flash of bright red before he knows who is waking him up despite his need for beauty sleep. 

_ "Yakov is on the phone,"  _ Mila snaps, thrusting her iPhone into Viktor's face.  _ "He’s been calling since yesterday and he won’t take the excuse of you being asleep any longer. Please end this harassment." _

_ "Yesterday?"  _ Viktor mutters.  _ "Why didn't you tell me at dinner?"  _

_ "You were getting to know Yuuri and his family! I was trying to give you a break before you start dealing with the chaos. But I can't take it anymore and you've been asleep for twenty hours. Take the phone." _

Viktor groans louder but takes the phone. " _ Da, Yakov." _

_ "Congratulations, Vitya,"  _ the older man says, sounding distinctly uncomfortable with the affection he's displaying.  _ "How do you feel?" _

Viktor appreciates the sentiment and feels the tears prick at his eyes. At least they're easier to hold back, now. _ "I'm very happy, Yakov. Thank you."  _

The old man clears his throat. " _ Good. I am glad. We must get onto business."  _

Viktor smiles and enjoys the warm feeling in his chest for a moment while Yakov speaks. 

_ "The current plan is for you to lay low while your emotions regulate and a week from today you will bring him with you to Russia to sign the paperwork transferring your guardianship." _

The warm feeling evaporates with the knowledge that his return to Russia is imminent.  _ "What if Yuuri doesn’t want us to return to Russia?"  _ He asks. 

_ "Then your bank accounts and properties will remain under the control of Lady Nikiforova. The papers must be signed in person with the Lady in attendance. She will not come to you and the longer you wait, the more time she has to make arrangements." _

_ "What kind of arrangements?"  _

_ "Transferring money out of your accounts, transferring money  _ into  _ your accounts with strings attached, selling properties-- I'm not sure what's going to happen now that you have found your soulmate, Vitya. I do not know how your grandmother will retaliate, if she even does. But based on what I've heard about what happened when your parents met, you need to be careful." _

_ "What did Lilia tell you?"  _ Viktor knows the rumors, of course. They reached him before his stasis set in, ensuring he'd remember them forever. 

_ “Nothing you haven't heard, I'm just reminding you. And you should talk to your soulmate about your financial situation. Best to find out what's going to happen sooner rather than later."  _

Viktor’s stomach twists uncomfortably. He knows the kind of money his family has can corrupt people. It had corrupted his father, after all-- his mother had wanted to travel, live in other countries, try everything. But they had settled in the family house in Russia, instead-- and a hefty portion of the family fortune is at their disposal as a result. 

As painful as it would be, Viktor would rather live without a soulmate than go back to his life in Russia. Maybe it will be less painful if Viktor finds out Yuuri's intentions now, before he really falls in love. 

*~*~*

"Sorry, Yuuri. He was up for a little while but he ate a granola bar and fell back asleep. He should start feeling better tomorrow based on what Minako said," Mila says as she returns from Viktor’s room. She woke him up to talk to his manager and Yuuri had hoped he would join them for dinner. But he had been there when Minako had warned him that Viktor would sleep for most of the first 72 hours. 

Yuuri could feel the tug in the pit of his stomach urging him to go to Viktor-- sit beside him and maybe stroke his silky hair while he sleeps like he’s in a bad romance movie. But Yuuri is an Adult Man and can control himself, thank you. Viktor doesn’t need to be supervised while he sleeps and Yuuri has plenty of things to keep him occupied. 

The day creeps by slowly despite all of the tasks Yuuri completes. He spends several hours on his music and composition business, updating his website to reflect that he’s taking a break of indeterminate length and tinkering with a few pieces he already had in progress. When the ryokan starts to get busy around midday he helps clear tables and run errands. He only gives in and checks on Viktor twice-- peeking his head into the room and finding his soulmate fast asleep. 

He ends up getting under his parents’ and sister’s feet more than anything. Ever since he moved home he’s been holed up in his room, writing commissions and squirreling away the money he earns for his future. His family has long learned how to get by without his help at the ryokan, as they have plenty of employees. But now Yuuri’s future is uncertain and he can’t seem to focus on anything for more than a few minutes. He wishes Viktor would wake up, the waiting is the worst part. 

Yuuri didn’t sleep well the night before without Viktor at his side. The tugging of the bond is more insistent at night and his anxiety is high in response. Despite being exhausted, when he tries to go to bed early he tosses and turns until after midnight when he finally falls into a fitful sleep.

He wakes up to the sun barely peeking through the window with his arm tucked awkwardly under his head. Groaning and stretching his shoulder he heads to the bathroom, listening for the sounds of the Ryokan. It doesn’t sound too busy-- but even if it was, Yuuri’s parents still probably wouldn’t need his help. There will be nothing to do again today unless Viktor wakes up.

On his way back he tiptoes past his room toward Viktor’s and pauses to listen. There’s nothing to hear-- Viktor may still be asleep or, if Yuuri is lucky, downstairs eating breakfast. He slips the door open to check.

“Yuuri?” Viktor is sitting cross-legged on the bed wearing only a yukata, the shoulders slipping down his toned arms. He drops the pen he’s holding into his notebook and closes it. 

“Ah, I'm sorry. I was just checking on you--" Yuuri babbles, moving to close the door again.  _ Ah, shit,  _ he thinks,  _ he caught me being creepy. He’s going to think I'm so weird.  _

But, to Yuuri’s surprise, Viktor’s eyes light up. "That’s so sweet of you!" He coos. "You can come in, if you'd like." 

Yuuri hesitantly steps into the room and closes the door behind him to block out the sounds of the inn. Viktor pats the mattress. "Sit with me, Yuuri. I need to talk to you, anyway." 

Viktor’s tone seems casual enough but something in his posture and the way his eyes flick downward sparks anxiety in Yuuri’s chest. "Oh?" Yuuri asks, his voice accidentally cracking. 

The Muse doesn’t seem to notice, he just pats the bed next to him more insistently. “Yuu~uuri!”

Yuuri sits obediently, admittedly a little further away than Viktor was indicating, but the Muse makes up for it by scooting closer, until their arms brush. There’s a beat of tense silence before Viktor asks, “When are you going to take me on a date, Yuuri?” 

His soulmate’s tone is suddenly playful and Yuuri relaxes. He needs to stop working himself over nothing. “Ah, whenever you feel up to it.” He doesn’t admit that he’s already planned out several different ideas thanks to yesterday’s boredom.

“Can we go today, then?” Viktor asks eagerly. “This evening, I mean?”

“If you’re up to it.” There’s a confusing mixture of sensations in Yuuri’s stomach, but most of them are something like excitement. 

Viktor’s eyes shine and his mouth quirks into a beautiful heart-shaped smile. "Yes! Just-- maybe nothing too physically demanding? I’m still feeling a little tired.” 

They’d have to go ice skating another time, then. “Of course. I’ll make some calls after breakfast."

Viktor’s smile grows even more radiant, which Yuuri wouldn’t have previously thought possible. It feels like looking at a masterpiece. “I can’t wait,” the Muse says.

*~*~*

Viktor is going to tell Yuuri about needing to go back to Russia-- he really is. He knows the perfect time to do it is when Yuuri comes to check on him in the morning, and he almost does. But being in Yuuri’s presence is just so addicting. It’s terrifying to think that Yuuri may be after fame and money rather than Viktor himself. 

The Muse doesn’t think that’s the case-- afterall, Yuuri is so sweet and kind. But Viktor’s father is kind, too. He’s always been a good husband and father-- lavishing his wife and son with attention and gifts and love. But in the end he had given into his mother-in-law’s threats rather than answer his wife’s pleas for them to run away and start another life. Or, at least, that’s what Viktor heard as a kid. His parents had never confirmed or denied the rumors when he asked about them, but to Viktor that was as good as an admission. 

After a delicious breakfast of omurice and miso soup with Yuuri, Viktor’s soulmate runs off to make some phone calls and Viktor heads out to the hot springs pools for a soak. The Muse is no stranger to public bathing-- the home he grew up in has an old-fashioned steam room installed sometime in the eighteenth century. But it’s still a busy day and the old men and tourists relaxing in the men’s pool are throwing curious looks Viktor’s way. 

He gives up eventually and finds his way to the Katsuki’s private living room-- a tiny, cramped, but homey space decorated with family pictures, miscellaneous artwork, and worn couches. 

Mila has settled here with her work computer perched on the arm of her couch, frowning at the screen. Viktor plops down next to her, trying to peek at what she's doing-- the computer is for work only, of course, and Viktor  _ is  _ her work. 

“Gah, Vitya!” Mila complains when Viktor’s weight jostles her and her computer. Viktor laughs at Mila’s disgruntled look and leans closer to her screen.  _ Press Release,  _ it says, and a date a week from today. He quickly looks away. 

Mila gently shuts the laptop. “Your grandmother asked us to start putting the announcement together,” she says. “And since you’ll likely need to introduce Yuuri before your grandmother signs over your guardianship--”

“--She gets final say, I know,” Viktor says with a sigh. 

“Did you talk to Yuuri about the trip?” Mila asks, but the judgemental flick of her eyes tells Viktor that she already knows the answer. 

The Muse sticks his bottom lip out in a pout. “I will, I just don’t want to ruin our date tonight.” 

“A date?” Viktor instantly has the entirety of Mila’s attention. “When did this happen? Where are you going? What are you wearing? Do we need to go shopping?” 

“Ah, I don’t know! He’s making arrangements, now.” 

“Then I’ll go talk to him. Don’t worry, Viktor, leave it to me!” And she bounds from the room.

Viktor attempts to wait for Mila to return but his eyes get heavy while scrolling through Twitter and the next thing he knows, Mila is shaking him awake and the shadows are much more pronounced on the walls. 

“Go take a shower and put on your suit, it’s on your bed,” Mila demands. 

“Wait, what? What time is it?” Viktor asks groggily.

“An hour until your date, idiot. Go get ready!”

~*~*~*~

“Oh, Vikchan, you look so handsome!” 

After an hour of hurried primping, Viktor has descended to the dining room to look for Yuuri or Mila, the date set to begin any minute. He preens at the praise as Yuuri’s mother approaches him. 

“Thank you, have you seen Yuuri?” 

“He should be here any moment, come let me look at you.” The older woman pulls a lint roller out of nowhere and zeroes in on his suit with laser-sharp focus. When she’s done she moves on to smoothing down his jacket and sleeves.

Mama Katsuki is straightening Viktor’s tie when there’s a knock on the front door. 

“You should get it, Vicchan,” Mama Katsuki says with a little smile. 

“What?” 

The older woman doesn’t respond beyond a sneaky smile. She pushes his shoulders until he spins around to face the door, then gives him a nudge. 

Whoever is on the other side of the door knocks again. 

Viktor grabs the handle and yanks the door open-- and gasps. “Yuuri!”

Standing there in his midnight-blue suit, his hair slicked back, and glasses-free, Yuuri looks just like he did the night they met. Except this time he's holding a bouquet of blue roses. 

“Hi, Viktor. Are you ready for our date?” Yuuri asks with a smooth, satisfied grin. 

Viktor gapes. “You got me flowers?” 

A faint pink dusts Yuuri’s cheeks. “Yeah, you like blue roses, right?” 

“They’re beautiful,” Viktor says, taking the bouquet and inhaling deeply. They smell divine, just like a field in spring. 

“I’ll put those in water for you,” Mama Katsuki pipes up, hurrying over to gently take them from Viktor. “Get going, boys. You don’t want to be late for your reservation.”

Yuuri offers his arm to Viktor and the Muse grabs it excitedly. “Wow, a reservation! Where are we going?” 

“A little place I know about a 15-minute drive from here,” Yuuri explains as he escorts Viktor toward a small blue car waiting in the street. “It looks out over the ocean and serves the best seafood in Kyushu.” 

Yuuri opens Viktor’s door for him with a blush. “I’m sure I’ll love it,” Viktor replies. 

~*~*~*~

They’re really overdressed for the tiny, brightly colored building they pull up to. Most of the people waiting for a seat are in shorts and visors, fanning themselves with paper menus as they wait outside in the muggy evening heat. 

Yuuri seems to be aware of this fact, but also unsurprised. And despite the long line of people waiting to be seated, it seems that their reservation is unaffected because they are immediately led into the restaurant by the hostess. 

The building is small and casually decorated-- it’s very different from the expensive restaurants Viktor is often taken to. Instead of being lavish and impersonal, it’s homey and bright and filled with laughter and happy customers. Viktor _loves it._

Their table is on the back patio, and unlike the other tables it’s set with a white linen cloth and a small flickering candle. Yuuri rushes forward to pull out Viktor’s seat for him like a perfect gentleman, and while it’s not the first time someone has helped Viktor with his seat, it is the first time it hasn’t felt patronizing. 

The waiter hands them the menu, but it’s entirely in Japanese and Viktor is  _ awful  _ at reading Japanese. He’s learned too many different alphabets in his life and he’s never been good at keeping them separate. But Yuuri is quick to move his chair so he’s sitting next to Viktor, and he leans over the Muse’s shoulder and explains each item carefully. 

Viktor thinks he must be glowing brighter than the candle between them. 

“This one is like Katsudon, but with fish,” Yuuri explains when he points to one option, “And this option-- well, this is called ‘live squid.’”

“Oh no, I won’t eat anything alive!” Viktor says quickly. 

Yuuri smiles. “It’s not actually alive, it’s just very fresh so when you pour the sauce over it the legs still move.” 

“That’s a definite no,” Viktor says decisively, turning the page.

Besides the live squid, everything looks so good that their final decision is more of a buffet than a meal. They pick out a katsudon-like dish (aji-furai), unmoving squid, and variety plates of sashimi and tempura. The waiter informs them that it will take a while for the dishes to come out, but Viktor is more than happy to bask in the sea air and talk to Yuuri. 

“How did you know that blue roses are my favorite?” Viktor asks when the waiter is gone. The question has been sitting at the tip of his tongue ever since he received the flowers. Not many people know-- the few times Viktor has been asked in an interview, he just says roses without specifying color. 

“I told you, I’m your biggest fan,” Yuuri says with a cheeky grin. 

“No, really! I don’t think even Mila knows,” Viktor presses. 

“Truthfully, I just guessed,” Yuuri admits a little sheepishly, “But I figured that nobody paints blue roses as many times as you have if they don’t like them.” 

Viktor’s heart skips a beat. He can’t mean-- “You know about my paintings?” He’d spent all of his free time one summer in the 1920s drawing and sketching the roses in front of the country mansion where he lived while learning from a famous oil painter. For months he spent lessons taking notes or copying famous paintings and techniques, but one day his teacher found Viktor’s sketchbook full of roses and told Viktor to paint them, over and over again until Viktor decided he hated the color red, so he started painting blue roses instead (much to the frustration of his teacher). When he went back to Russia at the beginning of winter he smuggled with him a few of the paintings, but left his favorites with his teacher and new friend Christophe to make sure they were kept safe. 

A few of them were put in a gallery in the 1960’s but they were attributed to a “mystery artist”. The rose paintings never became widely known as Viktor’s because of his grandmother’s belief that Muses shouldn’t dabble in original creations. “Creating is for the Creators, you should stick to bringing out their best,” she always says. So the original works Viktor has managed to create over the years have all gone unsigned and unclaimed, even though they’re some of the works he’s proudest of. 

“Minako has one in her collection,” Yuuri says with a proud smile. 

Viktor looks up sharply. “Really? Which one?” He hasn’t seen many of those paintings in years-- Christophe kept many of them in his family’s home in France but the home had been looted and the paintings lost in the second World War. 

“Number twenty-eight,” Yuuri replies with a sparkle in his eye. “I used to look at it a lot as a kid, it’s so beautiful.” 

Viktor beams. “That’s my favorite, too. I haven’t seen it since the year I painted it! But how did she know it was mine? How did she get it?” 

Yuuri furrows his eyebrows, “I never asked,” he says thoughtfully. “We should go see it tomorrow, I bet she’ll tell us the story.” 

“That would be wonderful!” Viktor exclaims. “I have so few original works, and so many of them were lost over the years.” 

“Why don’t you have more original works?” Yuuri asks, leaning forward. 

“Oh, well--” Viktor pauses, trying to figure out what to say. 

“You don’t have to tell me if it’s personal,” Yuuri adds quickly. 

“No, it’s not that, really. I’m happy to tell you about anything, it’s just--” Viktor shrugs helplessly, then decides to start over. “I mentioned that my grandmother controls a lot of what I do, right?” 

Yuuri nods seriously. 

“That’s how things are done in Russia-- a Muse is always under someone else’s control, no matter how old they are. If they haven’t found their soulmate yet, they answer to either the head of their family or someone assigned to manage them. Since I come from a line of Muses, my grandmother is still alive and she’s the head of the family. My mother technically answers to my father, but since my grandmother holds the family fortune she still has a lot of control over them, and she has very specific ideas about how a Muse should act. They’re old-fashioned, and almost nobody goes by them anymore, but she doesn’t think Muses should be unsupervised or create personal works. And she’s also always restricted what I’ve learned-- I wasn’t allowed to actively train for dance because she thought I’d hurt myself, I couldn’t learn non-traditional creative pursuits like business or technology.” 

“I had no idea,” Yuuri says softly. 

“My grandmother goes to great lengths to keep her image perfect,” Viktor replies dismissively. “You couldn’t have known.” 

“Still, I’m sorry things are like that.” 

_ You could change things for me, Yuuri,  _ is what Viktor doesn’t say. Instead he just nods and tries to hold back the traitorous tears welling up in his eyes. He hates being so emotional. 

They sit in silence for a while, looking out over the ocean. The sun is setting and letting off a beautiful range of hues-- pink and purple and orange and gold, and the light makes the water shimmer. 

“Viktor, can I ask you something?” Yuuri says suddenly. 

“You don’t have to ask if you can ask me questions, Yuuri,” Viktor says, although maybe a little too sharply. 

Yuuri’s eyes flick down to the table and he begins to fiddle with the silverware. “Do-- do you have to go back to Russia, then?” 

For a moment, all Viktor can do is stare at Yuuri. “Yuuri,” he begins slowly, “Like I just said, Russian Muses answer to their soulmates. So what happens to me from now on is up to you.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri says, looking a little dazed. 

_ What an adorable idiot,  _ Viktor thinks. 

“But, what do you want to do?” 

Viktor-- isn’t sure he’s ever been asked that before. At least, not when it comes to something big like this. He’s never had a choice when it comes to where he lives or what he does. The fact that Yuuri would even ask him that--

Viktor struggles to talk around the lump of emotion in his throat. “I would-- like to stay with you. Wherever you go,” he decides. Even if Yuuri wants to take him back to Russia, if he keeps asking Viktor’s opinion rather than treating him like a child, Viktor will follow him anywhere. 

Their food comes out before they can say much more to each other and they get lost in the food-- Yuuri explaining what Viktor hasn’t seen before and Viktor clinging to his every word. Yuuri is so considerate, making sure Viktor picks what he wants first and helping Viktor get used to chopsticks again (he hasn’t used them in decades, Mama Katsuki usually gives him a fork at dinner). 

“Oh, you have to try this combination,” Yuuri says suddenly, and Viktor looks up from his food to see his soulmate reaching across the table, offering Viktor a bite from his own chopsticks. But Yuuri seems to realize the intimate nature of his gesture just as Viktor does and starts to pull away. 

“Oh, um, I mean, just try some of that red fish with the seaweed--” he mumbles, turning pink, but Viktor isn’t going to let him back out that easily. The Russian wants this kind of casual intimacy with Yuuri, badly, and he isn’t going to let Yuuri chicken out of something as little as this-- not just because he thinks Viktor is uncomfortable with it. 

Viktor grabs the younger man’s hand and guides the chopsticks back toward his mouth. He locks eyes with Yuuri as he slips the bite of fish from the chopsticks with his lips. “Vkusno,” he mumbles around the food. 

Yuuri’s pupils grow dark and his eyelashes flutter. “Oh,” he breathes. 

Fuck, Yuuri is beautiful. Viktor doesn’t think he’s ever felt anything like this before-- every time he looks at his soulmate he finds something new. A new expression on Yuuri’s face, a new feeling inside Viktor’s chest. It’s overwhelming but also the most profound thing Viktor has ever experienced. 

There’s a chance this relationship won’t work out the way Viktor hopes. But there’s also a chance it will, especially with the progress they’ve made clearing the air tonight. 

In fact, Viktor is more hopeful than ever. The more he learns about Yuuri, the more positive he becomes that he and his soulmate will live happily-ever-after. And with how little he knows at the moment, there’s only room to grow. 

*~*~*

The date is going better than Yuuri could have ever imagined. Viktor looks amazing in the glow of the evening sun and he seems so excited to try everything on his plate. With how much the Muse has travelled over his long lifetime, maybe he’s had it all before, but with the memories of his time in stasis so blurry he treats everything like it’s new, even the more common varieties of seafood. 

Mostly they eat rather than talk-- with the food so delicious and Viktor too polite to speak with his mouth full-- but what is said comes mostly from Yuuri. Viktor wants to know all about the fresh seafood caught in Hasetsu, Yuuri’s favorite foods, what else they can try soon, and which local restaurants are the best. The younger man spends most of the meal answering Viktor’s questions to the Russian’s satisfaction. 

Around the tenth question Yuuri realizes that Viktor really, really loves to learn. He hangs onto Yuuri’s every word, repeats new terms, and asks follow-ups. So he expects the questions to continue once the check is paid and they’re heading back out to the car, but the subject surprises him. 

“How old are you, Yuuri?” Viktor asks as they stop in front of Yuuri’s little blue sedan. 

Yuuri lets out a startled laugh. “Oh, I’m twenty-four.” 

“We don’t know very much about each other, do we?” Viktor asks with a sad smile. “Or, should I say, I don’t know very much about  _ you.”  _

“Ah, I guess that’s what the date was for. We got a little off-topic,” Yuuri admits. 

“Does that date have to end?” 

Yuuri thinks for a moment. “I think I have just the place we can go.” 

*~*~*

Of all the places Viktor imagined Yuuri taking him after their dinner that night (a dessert shop, the beach, to bed) he never would have guessed “dive bar.” 

“You do drink, don’t you?” Yuuri asks as they pull up across the street from the little dark building. 

“How would I have made it one hundred and fifty years without alcohol?” 

Yuuri laughs. “Fair enough. Come on.” 

Despite the fact that the bar is small, old, and on the rather dirty street, the inside is actually spotless. Everything in the place looks new and the patrons seem happy and friendly. Viktor’s shock over the difference between expectation and reality fades quickly, however, when he sees who is tending bar. 

“Minako-sensei!” Yuuri calls as they arrive at the bar, and the older Muse turns from where she’s mixing a drink and smiles. 

“Hey, Yuuri, Viktor!” Minako looks somewhat surprised but delighted to see them, and once she has given the drink to her customer she makes her way over to them. “Decided to have a little nightcap?” she asks with a sly smile. 

“We weren’t quite ready to end the night, yet,” Yuuri replies, shooting Viktor a smile. 

“Oh, really?” Minako’s voice has a teasing edge and her smirk only grows. “I would’ve bet you two would be holed up in a hotel room by now, never to be heard from again.” 

Viktor practically sees Yuuri’s soul leave his body. “Minako!” he screeches. 

But Viktor can’t help but laugh and sling an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “The night’s still young, right Yuuri?” he says, shooting his soulmate a playful wink. It’s just too much fun to tease Yuuri, he looks so cute when he’s embarrassed. Viktor wants to kiss the look of horror off of his face, but he’ll save that for later. 

Minako snorts in laughter and slaps the counter. “Ha! You’re alright, Nikiforov. First bottle is on me.” She slides a bottle of sake and two small cups toward them and disappears to help her other customers. 

Yuuri snatches the sake and cups and leads Viktor toward a booth near the back, grumbling. 

Yuuri steadily grows drunker as he tells Viktor about himself. He tells the Muse about his best friend Phichit and their time together at school in Boston, Massachusetts; the art forms he’s studied over the years with his great-grandmother and Minako; his childhood, and what he’s been doing since he graduated college. Viktor is getting tipsy, too, but Yuuri is far drunker. 

The younger man is adorable when drunk. He’s permanently flushed and a Japanese accent slips into his usually-perfect American English. And best of all, he becomes less afraid of public displays of affection, allowing Viktor to put his arm around the smaller man and exchange small touches. 

The Muse is so, so warm, sitting in the low-lit bar with his soulmate pressed against his side and their faces close as he listens to Yuuri talk. Viktor could listen to the younger man speak forever and never grow tired of his voice. 

After Viktor retrieves their third bottle and returns to the booth, Yuuri wraps himself around the Muse. “Why did you leave?” he whines. 

Viktor chuckles and places a kiss on his soulmate’s head. “I got us another bottle, see?” 

Yuuri’s pout wavers as he snatches the bottle for himself. “Alright, I forgive you this time,” he decides, pouring them each another cup before knocking his back and refilling again. “But next time I’m going with you.” 

“You think we’ll make it to bottle four?” Viktor asks doubtfully. The Muse is already starting to feel sleepy-- he is still getting tired quickly despite it being a few days since his stasis broke. 

Yuuri just shrugs and drinks again. “If we do, I’m going to the bar with you.” 

“Alright,  _ zaika.”  _ Viktor can’t say no to that face-- Yuuri already has the older man wrapped around his finger. “I won’t leave you again.” 

Yuuri smiles and leans over to place a sloppy kiss on Viktor’s lips. The Muse’s eyes widen in surprise but he accepts it gladly. “Mm, good,” Yuuri says, his eyes shining. “I’m so happy you’re here, Viktor.” 

“Call me Vitya,” the Muse replies. “It’s like-- a Russian nickname.” 

Yuuri beams. “I love it.  _ Vitya.”  _ His thickened accent gives it a twist that Viktor has never heard before, making it unique to Yuuri. It does something funny to Viktor’s chest. 

“So,  _ Vitya,”  _ Yuuri says after a moment. “Where should we live?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I  _ mean,  _ we gotta live somewhere, right? But you didn’t say where you wanted to live. Russia? America? Uh… Norway?” 

“I’ll go wherever you go,  _ solnyshko,”  _ Viktor answers truthfully. 

“No, really,” Yuuri laughs, elbowing Viktor playfully. “If you could live anywhere--” 

“Will you be there?” Viktor interrupts. 

“Duh, where else would I go? Now shh. If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you want to live?” 

Viktor doesn’t even hesitate-- he doesn’t need to think about it. “Here,” he says. “With you and your family, in Hasetsu. Oh! And with Makkachin!” 

Yuuri grimaces and for a moment Viktor panics-- does Yuuri not want to live with Makkachin? Because that might be a dealbreaker. 

“Do we have to live with my parents?” Yuuri asks with a slight whine. “I mean, I love them, but we can’t make out with them in the room.” 

Viktor bursts into giggles that must sound ridiculous coming from a grown man. “We can get our own house right next door, just for kissing,” he promises.

Yuuri slaps his hand down on the table, making the empty bottles rattle and a few patrons turn their way. “Then call the dog plane, Vitya! And the house people! The people who sell houses! Let’s buy our own house, just for kissing!” 

The Muse wraps his arms around his soulmate and squeezes, burying his face in the other man’s soft black hair. It’s still a little stiff with hair gel but it smells like coconut. “Promise?” he asks. 

Yuuri nods seriously and pulls away a little before taking Viktor’s face between his hands. “Can I kiss you?” he asks. 

“Please,” Viktor replies eagerly. 

Kissing Yuuri is Viktor’s new favorite thing in the world. His lips are so soft and he holds Viktor like he’s precious, but not like he’s fragile. There’s just a touch of teeth and roughness-- just enough to spark something fierce and hungry in Viktor’s stomach. The Muse has never been with someone who treats him like more than a doll or some sort of paper-skinned fairy. He’s never been treated like a  _ person--  _ at least not by anyone he’s been with romantically. 

Yuuri’s hands slip back and bury themselves in Viktor’s hair, tugging the strands just the right side of painful as he sucks on the Muse’s bottom lip. Viktor  _ melts  _ against the younger man and they fall further back into the booth. Yuuri’s back hits the wall and Viktor is half on top of him, hands sneaking up the back of Yuuri’s shirt to feel the expanse of warm, smooth skin. 

“Hey!” A voice snaps, jolting the two apart suddenly. Minako stands at the end of the table, looking faintly amused but mostly annoyed. “Just because you’re related to the owner doesn’t mean you can treat my bar like a love hotel, kids. Go home if you’re going to do that, or get a real hotel room.”

“Oh, fuck,” Yuuri blurts out, and scrambles for his wallet. 

“Language, kiddo. I’ll bill you tomorrow-- believe me. Now  _ go home.”  _

They manage to scramble out of the booth, shaking the table and the empty bottles on top as they do so. “Give me your keys, Yuuri,” Minako says before they can leave. 

The younger man pauses and looks at Minako with a furrowed brow and a pout on his lips. 

“ _ Yuuri,”  _ Minako snaps. She holds her hand out and wiggles her fingers. 

Yuuri slowly reaches into his pocket and withdraws the keys, dropping them in his teacher’s hand with a sulky look. Minako tucks them in the pocket of her apron and shoos them out the door without another word. 

“You weren’t planning on driving, were you?” Viktor whispers as they leave. 

“No, but I was hoping to continue our kissing in the car,” Yuuri grumbles. 

The soulmates stumble out of the bar hand-in-hand, tugging each other along in turn. “We’re ‘bout a mile from the ryoken,” Yuuri explains. 

“That’s too far. Carry me,” Viktor whines, dramatically. 

He is (mostly) kidding, but to his surprise, Yuuri stops in front of him and squats. “Hop on!” he says gleefully. 

Viktor certainly isn’t going to turn down the chance to stay close to Yuuri, so he wraps his arms around the smaller man’s neck and allows Yuuri to grab the back of his legs and hoist him up. 

“How are you so strong?” Viktor gasps as his soulmate takes off down the street like the weight is nothing. It’s a little awkward because Yuuri is shorter and slighter than Viktor, but Viktor finds the fact that the smaller man can so easily support Viktor’s weight beyond hot. 

“Minako is a merciless taskmaster,” Yuuri replies, and his strong accent reminds Viktor that his soulmate is still quite drunk. The realization simultaneously makes Yuuri’s surefooted strength even more attractive and convinces Viktor that this will end in a face full of concrete. 

“You mean, in your dance classes?” Viktor asks, to clarify. They’d talked a little bit about Yuuri’s dance background at the bar, but Yuuri hadn’t mentioned he still takes lessons. 

“Mmhm,” Yuuri says. “I gained weight in college and when I got home Minako forced me back to her studio every night for months.” 

“Aww, chubby Yuuri. I wish I could see that!” 

“I’m sure you will someday, if we’re gonna be together forever,” Yuuri replies so matter-of-factly that it steals Viktor’s breath away. Viktor hasn’t thought about their situation in quite so certain terms, yet. Until earlier this evening a part of him believed that Yuuri wanted to ship him back to Russia to be rid of him. 

He clutches his soulmate a little tighter. “Yeah. Forever,” he echoes.

Yuuri hums happily as they stumble home in the darkness. Viktor expects to be set down at some point, but it never happens. They arrive back at the ryokan before Yuuri releases Viktor, and even though Viktor’s legs are numb he can’t bring himself to regret spending the walk home in Yuuri’s arms. 

Before they head inside, Viktor spins Yuuri around and holds him close. “Thank you for a wonderful date,  _ zaichik.”  _

Yuuri circles his arms up Viktor’s shoulders with a sleepy smile. “Let’s go on a date every day, mmkay?” 

“That sounds  _ wonderful,”  _ The Muse replies before leaning down to kiss his soulmate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody for reading! Please consider subscribing to this story and/or the series to read more.
> 
> Next Chapter: Viktor and Yuuri plan for the next step of their adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I enjoy every comment and kudos I receive. Please subscribe to this work and/or the series if you want to read more. 
> 
> Come squeal with me on [Tumblr](https://amandundundun.tumblr.com/)!  
> or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amandundundun)!  
> My [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/amandundundun)!  
> [18OI Discord Server](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB).


End file.
